Invitation
by k-pixy
Summary: AU: Things Happen After a Invitation... Lucas Scott has always been a practical, good head on his shoulders kind of guy burned by love once. Brooke Davis is a fun loving girl who is looking for someone special. Both were invited to a by a mutual acquaintance. Will they hit it off or will obstacles get in the way? And will they learn that finding love is always about taking chances?
1. chapter 1

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**_Rachel Virginia Gatina cordially invites you to her highly anticipated Masked Twenty-Eighth Birthday Ball Extravaganza_**

**_Thursday, the seventeenth of January, two thousand nineteen seven in the evening until midnight_**

**_The Crystal Ballroom – Hotel Marriott 6677 Sea Harbor Drive · Orlando, Florida 32821_**

**_Cocktails 6:00 pm_**

**_Dinner 7:30 pm_**

**_"The event is black-tie. You can bring a plus one but please respond by the twenty-eighth of December two thousand eighteen so we can expect you."_**

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

November, 26, 2018…NYC, New York

Brooke Davis, co-owner of Lady in Red Cafe, frowned at the invitation in her hand and wondered when was the last time she seen the vivacious redhead. It couldn't have been as long as she imagined it to be... could it?

But yet it had to be because she was straining her brain to try and remember the last time they were face to face or in the same room together.

"Wow…"

"What?" Haley James, co-owner of Lady in Red Cafe, asked as she watched her lifelong friend sit down slowly.

Brooke frowned, "Do you remember Rachel Gatina?"

Haley rolled her eyes then said with a sarcastic chuckle, "Ugh do I? She tried to steal my boyfriend. Why do you bring her up?"

"Well she just invited me and a plus one to her birthday thing—"

"Don't even think about it Tigger! You and her were never a good mix!"

"I know but she was so fun to be around—and honestly if that whole trying to steal Clay thing hadn't happened you guys would be great friends too."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Says the woman that's racking her brain trying to remember the last time she saw the slutty bitch."

Brooke tossed a pillow at her then hissed playfully. "The claws come out! I wonder why is that? Are you afraid that when I see her again she'll replace you as my best friend?"

Haley snorted inelegantly before saying, "Like that'll happen."

"Damn right it wouldn't. We've been through a lot you and I and this rollercoaster isn't stopping anytime soon. So come with me to this party. If only to see if Rachel gets so wasted that she falls into a bowl of punch again."

Haley face held a semi guilty expression. "Oh I meant to tell you about that…she actually didn't fall. It was more like she was 'accidentally' pushed."

Brooke cackled, "You!"

She shrugged, "I'm sorry I saw an opportunity and took it. Sue me."

"Who are you right now?" Brooke asked humorously, completely baffled that she never knew that part of the story.

"Ha ha. It wasn't my most stellar moment I admit but you can not tell me she didn't deserve it."

Brooke was still dying from laughing so hard that she was red in the face. After sobering she told her, "You should definitely come with a warning label that says: Warning do not get on this ones bad side or you'll activate dynamite."

Haley tossed the pillow back at Brooke, "Shut up. You're one to talk. Your bad side is way easier to get to than mine."

"So are you gonna be my plus one?"

Haley looked at her in complete shock, "You're not gonna fight me on what I just said?"

Brooke shrugged, "I can't debate the truth. So are you in or out?"

"Fine... I'll go." Brooke let out a squeal as she jumped over to Haley's side of the couch and hugged her tightly. As she always did when she got her way.

"Good because I already RSVP'd."

"Brooke!!! Ugh, fine! But you so owe me!" She said even as Brooke was bouncing with her in her arms.

She stopped bouncing but continued to hug her as she said, "I will soo make it up to you!"

Haley met her eye and said half-seriously, "You'd better…"

"We can do whatever you want when we get down there."

"Down there as in where?"

Brooke grinned, "Orlando, Florida."

Haley frowned then complained, "Why did she have to pick Florida of all places? Tropical weather always makes my hair frizz up."

"I don't know but since it's winter it's probably not going to be as warm as you think. And while we're on the subject we have to go shopping."

"How is that on the subject?"

"Shopping, party in Florida hello?"

Haley allowed Brooke to pull her up and sighed, "Fine but we can't spend forever in the mall Brooke."

"Um no." Brooke said as she began to bundle up, "We need the perfect gowns for this thing so we my dear best friend are going to a boutique to get measured." Brooke said in a fast pace as she grabbed her keys. "And since I know fashion I will sketch exactly what we need."

"Then what do you need me for?" Haley asked as Brooke locked up their condo.

"Your exact measurements."

Haley had to shrug then admit, "Ah, you got me there."

Smiling while shaking her head, Brooke unlocked her jet black BMW M6 and settled herself in the butter soft leather seats. Once Haley was settled in she turned the ignition and sighed, excited for the first time in months. This party was going to be one she would always remember. She could feel it.

~x~

November, 27, 2018…Charlotte, North Carolina

Lucas Scott stared down at the invitation that just made it into his possession and scoffed with a small smile on his face. He hadn't seen nor heard from Rachel Gatina since before graduation which had to have been at least nine years ago. And if he remembered correctly they had been really cool when they parted ways.

But why reach out now? he thought pensively.

"Okay it's official!" Peyton Sawyer, his aspiring record label head aka professional groupie roommate exclaimed as she burst through their door coming from God knows where.

"What's official?" he asked as he peeked up from his book that also housed the invitation.

"I am bored out of my mind and I feel like doing something stupid because of it." Peyton said out loud, flopping down on the couch.

Lucas, reclining back, still flipping through his favorite Jane Austen novel. "Do Nathan, he's pretty stupid."

"That's not what your girlfriend said last night." Nathan joked back.

Lucas grabbed a pillow from behind his back and threw it at him then muttered, "Dick."

"Tool."

Nathan Scott, his pain in the ass little brother and roommate as of a few weeks ago when his girlfriend kicked him to the curb for reasons he refused to open up about. And he had been getting on his nerves ever since.

It's not like he didn't love his brother but his selfish pity-me attitude was a bit much. Lucas had to constantly remind himself of all Nathan had gone through.

"Come on guys I'm serious. I really wanna do something crazy. Something that no one expects me to do."

"Well you can go to Rachel's masked birthday ball thing. No one would ever expect you to go to one of those functions."

Nathan looked at his brother and asked, "What?" Lucas handed him the invite. His dark blue eyes poured over the card, "Is this the same Rachel that literally brought a on the go karaoke machine and performed 'Wicked Game' to some guy during lunch break when we were all in school?"

"The same one."

"Do you know if she'll have any bands there?"

Lucas turned his attention to her then said, "This is Rachel we're talking about. I'm pretty sure she will have a kick ass band. And did I mention that it's in Florida? The sunshine state? And in Orlando which has House of Blues."

Peyton looked at him and bit her lip thoughtfully before saying, "Why not! Let's do it."

"Alright... I'll RSVP and have you as my plus one."

Peyton grinned and hissed, "Awesome!"

Nathan however looked at him expectantly and when he didn't hear anything he snapped, "Dude what about me?"

"You can house sit—"

"Dude come on! I have literally only seen this four walls for the past few weeks. If anyone should go it's me!"

Lucas looked at Peyton who shrugged helplessly saying, "He has a point…"

"And besides there might be a few single women there—"

"I'm not sure if you should get back in the dating pool yet. Who knows! Missy might take your sorry ass back—"

"Luke I'm going to put it to you this way...she's never coming back to me. And if you were a good big brother like you usually are you would make sure that there's no way that I'm missing that party."

Lucas rolled his eyes then said, "Alright fine! But you owe me bro!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know you'd do anything for me."

"Shut the hell up." He murmured while typing an email accepting her invitation and typed out how many guests were coming with him. Lucas prayed that he wouldn't regret this.

"So what's the dress code?" Peyton asked oh so casually, but inside she was praying that it wasn't—

"Black tie."

Even though she was panicking Peyton laughed, "Do you guys even own a tux?"

"Do you own a dress?" Lucas shot back playfully.

Peyton stuck out her tongue and fiddled with the tassels on one of the pillows.

Everyone that knew Peyton Sawyer knew that she had never been the girlie type. Instead her style was bomber jackets, jeans, combat boots and a t-shirt with a band logo on it. There were only a few occasions where she had dressed up, his mom's wedding to Keith, homecoming and prom.

"Don't worry we have time to find some duds."

Nathan snorted with laughter. "Who even says duds anymore?"

"Nathan…your dick belongs in your pants, not in your personality."

"Guys before this becomes a pissing contest…one question."

Lucas looked at her then asked, "And what is that?"

"How are we supposed to get there and pay for clothes?"

He hadn't thought of that.

Lucas exhaled then shook his head and started typing, making his apologies and excuses for pulling out. Almost ten minutes later Rachel responded. And Lucas read it aloud. "Don't worry about it. I got that already covered. And three people's fine. Thank you for RSVPing! I can't wait to see you, Rachel."

"She has it covered?"

Lucas eyebrows rise in shock as he replied, "Yeah apparently. Well now that leaves us to get tuxedos and you a dress."

-x-

January, 1, 2019…

Once she had gotten confirmation from everyone attending Rachel Gatina, heiress and full time model, had sent everyone that accepted the invitation masks, plane tickets and their room key (she pulled some strings to make that happen) with a note thanking everyone and informing them that the celebration turned into a three day celebration. In fact she wasn't thinking about costs or what anyone would think. She was excited for the first time since she was a seventeen year old girl and was actually really looking forward to seeing everyone again. Even the one that think they don't like her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rach?" Owen Morello, the man she loves dearly and former head of her security asked as they sent the final packages off. "There's still time—"

Rachel turned to face him and cupped his beard roughened cheek and smiled, "I appreciate what you're about to say but I want to do this. I'm really happy right now so please let me enjoy this."

Owen sighed and nodded, "Anything for you. But if it gets to be too much—"

"You'll pull the plug I know." she then kissed him tenderly, "Everything's gonna work out fine. You'll see."

"I admire your optimism."

Rachel looked back at him and smirked, "Is that all you admire?"

Owen chuckled then followed behind her, slightly giving chase after she started to run, her laughter echoing the walls of the multimillion dollar mansion.

~x~

January, 16, 2019

Lucas carried his and Peyton's bag, rushing through the terminal to catch their flight out. Nathan as always had made them late but was now somehow ahead of them even though Lucas had their tickets. Each of them putting in for time off their jobs weeks ago.

When they finally made it on board to their seats, the trio let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Lucas turned to Nathan who was seated to his left and left little space between his thumb and index finger saying, "We were this close to not making it on time."

"I'm sorry that my alarm was somehow unplugged—" Nathan said as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.

"Nathan YOU unplugged your alarm." Peyton said with a chuckle. "You always do. But today was the one day you shouldn't have because we were relying on it."

Lucas shook his head, "I'm investing in one as soon as we make it back home. I definitely do not want to go through this again."

"Stop whining—we made it didn't we?"

"Have you heard anything from Missy?" Peyton asked, wondering if the two could get over the mystery hurdle that they were facing.

Nathan closed his eyes and exhaled, "Nope."

"It's a long flight…and it would be a great thing to release that tension from holding everything in by confiding in us."

"She's right. You've been really tight lipped about the breakup. I just wanna know what happened…how you two were so happy to her dropping your stuff on the curb?" Lucas added, looking at his brother with concern.

"You guys really wanna do this now? Fine. Missy kicked me out of our place because I wasn't what she wanted anymore. In fact what she wanted was in our living room when I got home from work that fateful day. He was willing to offer her everything I couldn't."

"And what was that?"

"Marriage. A family." Nathan sighed, "I didn't have much of a role model for either of those things so how can I possibly ever offer that to anyone? She didn't want to hear me out so here we are."

"Well then she wasn't the one. Because if she was…those things wouldn't be hard to offer. No matter the excuses." Lucas said as he clapped him in the shoulder. "One day you will meet the one for you bro."

Nathan shrugged, "Eh I'm not sweating it. If it happens great. If it doesn't that's fine too."

The stewardess made her way to the front and gathered everyone's attention saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 342A with service from North Carolina to Florida. We are currently second in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately five minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Enjoy your flight."

"Here we go…"

~x~

January, 17, 2019…

Brooke and Haley finally arrived at the hotel after getting horribly lost. They ended up going on Orange Blossom Trail and saw a lot of unsavory people including prostitutes. The women didn't dare ask them for directions. Instead Brooke rerouted the GPS and Haley followed the directions exactly instead of sightseeing, missing turns and almost getting into two accidents like the first time.

"Hello can I help you?" the desk attendant asked before they reached the elevator.

After being motioned over Brooke smiled, her dimples on display. "Hi we're guests of Rachel Gatina. She gave us a key and room number already."

Sandy L, the blonde desk attendant nodded, "I understand that but I still need to see your IDs to make sure that you are indeed a part of the guest list. Hotel policy."

Brooke rolled her eyes then rummaged through her purse. Haley did the same, until both produced their IDs and handed them over. "Can we go now? It's almost noon and my friend and I are exhausted."

Sandy nodded and motioned for the bellhop to come over.

"Ma'am?" He asked as he stood in front of the women, his eyes taking in Brooke appreciatively.

"Can you please take these ladies luggage upstairs please? Suite 938."

Brooke was the first on the elevator, and Haley second. Haley noticed that her friend was checking out the bellhops rear, her dark eyebrow hiking in appreciation. A few minutes later he led them to their suite and helped them settle in, hanging up their gowns and putting away their glam case.

"Thank you so much…you've displayed excellent service." Brooke said with a flirty glint in her hazel-green eyes.

The good looking bellhop blushed and smiled in return then shrugged bashfully, "I'm just doing my job ma'am."

"It's Brooke. Ma'am makes me think of someone old. And I don't want you to have that impression...at all." she said, her voice taking on a seductive tone that was working wonders on the poor guy.

"Speaking of age...How old are you?" Haley asked, sensing that he may be a little younger than Brooke thinks.

"I just turned eighteen a few days ago—"

Brooke's eyes widened in alarm, "So sorry to be rude but my girlfriend and I are really, REALLY tired. Thank you for your help! Bye!" she said as she hurriedly shoved him out of their room, tossing out a twenty dollar tip then slammed the door.

"I can't believe that I wanted to make out with a high schooler!" she hissed as she leaned on the solid door.

Haley chuckled then teased, "He's probably a graduate, you know."

"Did you know that he was that young?" She asked as she sat down on the plush sofa.

Haley cracked up then nodded, "The way he almost creamed his pants when you smiled at him kinda gave it away."

Brooke rolled her eyes then pointed out, "That's guys reaction to me anyway."

She frowned then nodded, "Yeah that's kinda true. Anyway it's not like he's that much younger than you! You could've still—"

"Ew no! I prefer that a guy be at least my age or older by a few years. Never younger. Who do I look like Victoria?!"

"Actually—"

Brooke glared at her then stated, "Say it and die!"

Haley then yawned and stretched, "Okay I'm going to take a nap for a couple hours in that nice looking queen size bed in there. You coming?"

"Nah I think I'm going to have a look around…"

"Okay...see you later then." she murmured while crawling into bed then flopping down in an exhausted heap.

Brooke frowned at first but then considered that Haley had been up all night helping her with her last minute packing, then added in the fact they were on a long flight and then getting lost in their rental. It had been a long day for Hales. So she would not give her grief for taking a much needed nap.

If she were honest with herself she should climb into bed herself but she wanted to look around and explore the hotel first.

She paused when a handsome boy in a black leather jacket and torn jeans entered the lobby with two people following him in. One who happened to be a leggy blonde.

Brooke smiled wickedly as her eyes devoured him up. As if he could feel her staring he turned in her direction and seemingly their eyes met. And Brooke's heart felt like it skipped a beat or two from the instant attraction.

He looked deliciously wicked from his longish blonde hair, dark blue eyes, his dangerous yet luscious curving mouth, and the cute dimple in his cheek.

Then the moment was gone as his attention was brought to the desk clerk.

He was definitely an interesting prospect.

"Well, well, well where have you been?" Haley asked as soon as Brooke walked in the door.

"Out minding my own business. I thought you were taking a nap?" she said as she sat on their bed.

"I will…but I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I go down."

Brooke smiled gratefully, "Thanks Hales. But now I'm tired too."

"I'm so ready to go down."

Brooke giggled, "That's what she said."

Haley groaned then said, "Brooke I'm too tired to filter my words so please shut up!"

The two friends fell asleep without another sound, having been that tired. All too soon though the alarm for them to wake up for the party sounded. Despite it being an hour long nap the two felt refreshed and excited for the ball tonight.

Brooke helped Haley style her dark blonde hair into a waterfall braid and curls. She then applied the amethyst eyeshadow then created a smokey effect with a shimmery purple stick, lining the inner upper and lower rims of her hazel eyes with a waterproof kohl pencil, and top her long lashes with mascara. She then applied a small amount of blush and pale pink lip gloss.

"Okay your turn. Sit."

Brooke chuckled and did as her friend commanded with a demure, "Yes ma'am…"

Haley began styling Brooke's dark tresses in a sleek formal updo with long spiral tendrils. She then applied a golden shadow on the eyelids making her eyeliner stand out effortlessly, then she painted her lips a deep red that miraculously matched her dress.

"To be honest now that we're here… and just so you know I really hate to admit this but I'm kind of excited for tonight." Haley said as she continued painting her lips with just enough lipstick.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…call me crazy but I am."

Brooke chuckled then teased her good-naturedly, "Ah, the spirit of Rachel has finally begun to work it's charms—"

She shot her friend a look, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Damn I knew it was too good to be true."

-x-

The trio walked into the spacious lounge, Peyton who wore a black spaghetti strapped gown and a black venetian mask, her blonde hair swept into an elegant updo, Lucas wearing a white tuxedo and black vest while Nathan in classic black and white. Each brother wearing a plain black mask. The three taking in the sight of people filling up the space.

"Damn! How many people Rachel actually knew?" Lucas muttered to them as he saw a few more people filling in.

"Whoa…" Nathan said as he saw two stunning women enter the lounge.

"Hey I think I know that girl…" Lucas said in a stunned tone as he watched Brooke adjust her sparkling silver venetian mask then smoothed the front of her dress before walking fully into the room. "Well not know her...but I seen her before."

"Which one? The one in red or green?" Nathan asked, his interest wholly invested on the woman wearing a deep green off-the-shoulder satin ball gown and a gold sparkling venetian mask.

"The lady in red…I'm going to see if she's thirsty." he said in a far away tone, already walking away from their group.

Peyton gaped after him. "Um what about me?"

Nathan followed suit saying, "Do what you came for. Go nuts."

"I'll have a single malt scotch." Lucas said, feeling almost out of place in the opulent setting. He then turned to the beauty a few spaces away from him. "And you?"

Her eyes fastened on him, a little flicker of surprise were within her hazel-green eyes.

"Ah, you again…" she said sauntering closer to him, a sinful smile on her face. "You clean up pretty good."

"Yeah—but please, don't mind me."

Her eyes took him in slowly, and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lucas eyes narrowed playfully as he replied, "I could ask the same of you, but I have a sneaky suspicion that we may know the same person."

"You may be right."

"Do I get an introduction this time?" he asked, completely enthralled by the beautiful stranger before him.

She tilted her head slightly, her spiraling tendrils brushing her creamy shoulder. She then offered her hand saying, "Brooke Davis."

He took her hand in his and kissed it gently, heat in his eyes. "Lucas Scott…"

Brooke blushed prettily and reluctantly removed her hand from his. "It's nice to formally meet you."

"Likewise…"

Lucas eyebrow hiked as he asked, "About that drink?"

"I will take the leg spreader. You Hales?" Almost laughing outright at the adorable blush that tainted his stubbled cheeks.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked, knowing that unique voice and drink choice anywhere. He was completely stunned to see her here of all places.

Her eyes squinted then widened with joy. "Natey?! Oh my gosh I am so glad to see you! I can't believe that you are here!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"How do you know each other?" Haley asked, feeling for the first time a bit of envy for her gorgeous friend.

"You remember I used to be the cheer captain in high school. Natey was the captain of the basketball team. You remember Hales I used to call him Hotshot." Brooke explained to her, well more like gushed.

Nathan's attention turned to the 5'4 beauty next to his old friend and smirked, "Hales?"

"Haley actually…Haley James." She said as she shook his hand. "And Hotshot is definitely ringing some bells."

"Did you ever order a drink?" Nathan asked as he saw Brooke enjoying her cocktail.

Haley shook her head, "I don't really drink."

Lucas nodded, "I remember you now. We had chemistry together. Mr. Orson."

Haley grinned, "Oh yeah! Oh my goodness we used to have a good time in there."

"I usually have a pretty good memory…why can I not remember meeting you?" Nathan asked Haley, knowing that he would have remembered her.

"That's because Haley was busy in the library tutoring than actually living." Brooke teased.

"Yeah and because of that I was able to save your ass so we could graduate together."

Brooke laughed and shrugged, "I can't deny that. That's true."

"Sounds a lot like how Lucas used to be."

"How long have you been friends?" Lucas asked curiously, wanting to know more about the woman in the red dress.

"For…" Brooke paused, frowning a bit.

Haley tapped her chin, "For…"

"For ages! I want to say middle school but it feels longer…"

Haley rolled her eyes and gave a short laugh, "It was longer. We met in elementary and were friends in 5th grade."

"Well technically I am right—just a grade off so you can't be mad at me." She said as she hugged her suddenly. She then set her eyes on the two handsome men before them and asked, "What about you two? How long have you been friends?"

"We're brothers so all of our lives?" Nathan said with a cute chuckle.

Lucas pointed at his brother then corrected, "Most of our life. Remember Dan kept us separated for a good while." He then leaned against the bar and asked, "How is it that we ran in the same circles but never met before now?"

Brooke flashed him a half smile then shrugged slightly, "I have no idea."

"I can't believe you douchebags left me!" Peyton said as she finally located them.

"Brooke this is our friend Peyton Sawyer. She came with us here." Lucas explained as soon as he saw the misunderstanding forming in her face.

Brooke nodded, "Is it like a three's company deal? Or are you into an alternative lifestyle—"

"Ohhhhh no. There's nothing like that happening between me and these two. They're like my brothers." Peyton said as she shuddered with disgust.

"Attention everyone dinner is now being served so follow me to the dining area."

The group of five entered the dining area and were luckily seated at the same table. But there was a man already seated there who no one recognized. Clearing her throat Brooke was the first to introduce herself effectively breaking the silence, "Hi I'm Brooke."

"Name's Jake Jagielski." He said with an awkward wave.

"I'm Haley."

"Lucas and this is my brother Nathan."

Peyton looked at Jake and a blush dusted her cheeks, "And I'm Peyton."

"Nice to meet everyone." Jake said politely. "Anybody have a clue why she invited all of us here? Most of the people I talked to haven't seen Rachel in years."

"Not a clue. I was actually wondering the same thing." Lucas said before a waiter walked up to take their orders. He looked up at the waiter and said, "Sorry we're still undecided."

The waitress smiled professionally and said, "No problem. Just motion me over when you're ready to order."

"Okay thanks!"

"Let's just go ahead and order and talk about this afterwards." Brooke suggested, already opening her menu.

After perusing the menu the group was ready to order. They all made conversation and got to know a bit about each other, sone making jokes as they shared a meal together. Brooke, ever the effervescent one entertained the most.

"It's true! Rachel and I would do the craziest crap but it was so fun. I'll be honest I miss it." Brooke said with a laugh after regaling the group with a tale of her and Rachel's high school adventures.

"You miss what?" Peyton asked, mildly curious.

Brooke shrugged, "I miss having fun. Having zero responsibilities. Just doing something for the hell of it. I mean adulting sucks."

Haley chuckled and took away her cocktail, "And that's enough for you."

"No she has a point. I mean I have been feeling the same way lately."

"Thank you!" Brooke said with a triumphant smile as she took her cocktail back from Haley's possession.

A tapping on a champagne glass interrupted the coming laughter, quieting the entire room. A tall gentleman that was built like a linebacker stood up and said into the microphone, "Can I have everyone's attention... thank you. My name's Owen Morello and I'm Rachel's husband. I just wanted to say thank you guys for coming to help celebrate this amazing woman. She couldn't believe how many of you showed up for her and it's touched her heart. For that alone I'm grateful. Anyway um we'll be singing Happy birthday in the count of three and then will be serving that huge cake. Okay one… two… three…"

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rachel...happy birthday to you!" The room sang, making the birthday girl blush and tear up as the beautifully decorated cake was wheeled to her.

"Happy birthday baby. I love you. Make a wish."

"I love you more." Rachel wiped her tears and blew out the candles shaped like a 2 and a 8 successfully, the room erupting in well wishes.

"Wow... I can't believe that she's married." Brooke said with a frown, "And she did it before me! Ugh that slut."

The table laughed as Haley made a grab for her drink again saying, "And we're back to square one."

Noticing most couples were making their way towards the ballroom Lucas got up from the table and made his way to her side, extending his left hand, palm up, slightly above waist level to the woman he could not stop looking at for the past hour and offer her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Brooke smiled, liking the way his smile transformed his face from brooding mystery man to a genuinely handsome one. "Absolutely."

While holding her with her left hand, pull her slightly towards his side, and place his right hand on the top/middle of her back, keeping her relatively close to him. Lucas continued walking out onto the dance floor with her, using that hand on her back to shield her from bumping into other people, which made Brooke feel safe and secure in his care.

Lucas skillfully maneuvered Brooke into his arms and carefully brought her into his body, not too close and yet not too far apart. Perfectly respectfully positioned.

"I don't know what I expected out of coming here but I'm glad I did." Lucas admitted as they continued swaying to the music.

Brooke eyes met his as she asked, "Oh really?"

Lucas tilted his head in confirmation and Brooke smiled, "Well in that case I'm definitely glad that you're here…"

~x~

After partying all night most of the guests were ready to call it a night. Seeing this Rachel quickly grabbed a mic and said, "Before you all retire for the night I have something to say…" she took a deep breath and continued to speak, "You may be wondering why I asked you all here... especially since most of you I haven't seen or spoken to in years." Rachel said with a flare and saucy smile that she was famous for. She then shrugged, "Truth is…I was bored. And I asked you all here to participate in a game of sorts."

"I knew that this was a bad idea…" Haley whispered in Brooke's ear.

Rachel looked in their direction and added, "Nothing insidious I promise…just a fully funded three day weekend of fun. Your rooms are paid for, food and drinks are paid for...and a little spending money for fun outside the hotel. All I ask is for your participation."

"What's the game?" Anton Taylor asked curiously as he folded his arms, his posture defensive.

Rachel smirked then answered mysteriously, "I will send out an email to each guest detailing the rules and activities. Should you choose to accept the invitation for the game... you are to meet here at 7:00 a.m sharp."

"What's the prize?"

"You'll have to win to find out." she said as she winked and smiled mischievously.

"I'm not playing unless I know what I'm playing for." Nathan, ever so competitive, replied as he stood next to Haley.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, suck the mystery and fun out of it why don't you. There's a mystery prize and a cash prize. For now I can only tell you that should you win all events you will win six million dollars." She then grinned at the crowds stunned faces and said, "Happy gaming ladies and gentlemen."


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I'm happy to see that I have a few interested readers. Believe it or not this idea came to me after watching a Mission Impossible marathon. The games are in no way dangerous like those movies but I do have to really think about the challenges for them to be worth millions. Of course the beginning is easy I just need ideas to make it more interesting. If you have any suggestions I'm very open to them. PM me your ideas if you want.

PS: This is kind of turning into a Naley story as well. Some reason I can't resist.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Sometimes I feel like I'm standing on the outside of the box looking in.

-Haley James

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"I'm not playing unless I know what I'm playing for." Nathan, ever so competitive, replied as he stood next to Haley.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, suck the mystery and fun out of it why don't you.There's a mystery prize and a cash prize. For now I can only tell you that should you win all events you will win six million dollars." She then grinned at the crowds stunned faces and said, "Happy gaming ladies and gentlemen."

Brooke and Haley looked at each other then back at Rachel, unsure of what to make of her announcement. Brooke however was the first person to speak, "I'm sorry can you repeat that please?"

"There will be a mystery prize and a cash prize. For now I can only tell you that should you win all events you will win six million dollars."

"Six million…" Haley repeated faintly.

Rachel nodded, "If you win. So get your rest. Like I said I will email you all just before you report here."

"What's in it for you? What are you getting out of all this?" Peyton asked.

Rachel smirked then answered, "Endless entertainment. Plus it's good to see you all again." Owen whispered into her ear and her grin broadened. "Oh right…we'll it's been a pleasure but we all have a long day ahead of us. So get some rest."

"Will do." Lucas said with a tight smile.

The group watched the married couple leave, still stunned to the core. "Wow…I didn't see that coming."

"Who could have seen that coming? Six million…man…"

"Yeah but not all money is good money. I don't trust her or that bodybuilder husband of hers." Haley said as she leaned against the wall.

Lucas nodded, "I'm with Haley on this one. It all seems too good to be true in my opinion."

"And also who knows what kind of games they have in store."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. It's only a game! If we win that's six million dollars! I don't know about many of you but I can certainly use that money."

"And if we lose…at least we went on an adventure." Peyton added with an excited smile. "So are you in?"

Brooke smiled at Peyton then nodded, "Yeah. I'm in."

"Well I'm out! There's no way that I'm getting involved in this! I'm going home!" Haley said just before she started to walk away.

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. "Haley!"

"No Brooke I'm not falling for whatever this trick is!" Haley then exhaled and made her way to the elevator.

Nathan unable to help himself followed behind her, "Haley…Haley wait up!"

Haley paused, "Why are you following me?"

"Look Haley…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We should make the best of it. You know what they say, you only live once. So stay. Please."

Haley wanted to say no. Desperately. But when she moved her lips she found herself saying, "Fine. I'll stay."

Nathan then smirked, "I was hoping you'd see it my way."

"First of all I wasn't agreeing for you…" she said, lying through her teeth. "Someone has to keep an eye on Brooke."

Nathan looked over to where they left the group and saw Brooke talking to Lucas animatedly and said, "I'm pretty sure she's in good hands."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Figures."

"What figures?"

"She's setting the bait and it looks like Lucas is eating it up." she said with an amused smile on her face.

Nathan snorted, "Well I hope so. The guy has lived like a monk for as long as I've known him. Sometimes I swear he's still a virgin."

Haley giggled at the comment and sighed then admitted, "Well believe it or not Brooke hasn't been any better lately. Which is why that is happening."

Nathan looked and saw that Brooke and Lucas were now heading out of the ballroom together. "How about we get to know each other…walk around a bit."

Haley's brown eyes flicked to his and smiled sardonically, "These shoes aren't for long strolls and I refuse to take my shoes off in any place besides my suite."

He nodded to himself then suggested, "How about I give you a piggyback ride should your feet start hurting."

She considered her options then said, "Actually I should be getting back to our suite…"

"Come on, I promise I won't bite…unless you're into that sort of thing." he said with a wink and a charming half smile that was more like a smirk.

Haley bit her lip as she considered his offer. If she were really honest with herself she would readily admit that she wanted to spend more time with this tall dark and handsome man that towered over her in a way that made her nervous and simultaneously giddy like a school girl with a crush for the first time. Besides who knows when Brooke would be done doing whatever with her old classmate.

Decision made, Haley looked him in the eye solemnly. "Okay…"

~x~

Brooke hadn't laughed so much in a man's company in forever. He even took her mind off the fact that Haley had left her high and dry and that Nathan was nowhere in sight. Instead she focused her attention on the attention she was garnering from Lucas Scott. A man as mysterious and attractive as she is. And he was by far the most interesting guy she ever encountered. Not to mention so damn sexy. And it was all unintended. She could tell a fake a mile away and Lucas Scott was definitely not one. He was bashful yet sure of himself, he displays an intelligence that kept her intrigued—okay maybe what kept her intrigued was the fact that the corner of his eyes crinkled as he laughed, or that the cerulean color of his eyes would sparkle as he spoke to her. Not to mention that the way he leaned into her, giving her all the signals that she was definitely looking for.

The attraction was only growing deeper the longer the two continued chatting.

Brooke sauntered off, her strut bold exuding a confidence she always owned as a young girl. Lucas quickly followed behind her, unable to help himself, very intrigued by this siren that called to him with every move she made.

She knew she had him as they walked out of the ballroom to the elevators. She turned to him after pressing the button for her floor after they boarded the lift and said, "Okay I think we both are aware of where this is going."

Lucas chuckled as he stood in the corner of the elevator then looked at her and found she was already looking at him with a very predatory look that was surprisingly sexy.

He smiled and revealed sexy deep dimples as well as even white teeth. "And what would that be…" He asked as his vivid blue eyes roamed over her entire form, eyefucking her thoroughly.

So thoroughly her panties were practically soaked. Damn... She cleared her throat then asked, "What are your feelings about…let's say promiscuous sex?"

He leaned against the wall then smirked, "Good question…I suppose it depends on the situation…"

"And that is?"

Lucas brought her into his body as he said, "Whether I see you again or if it's just for tonight?"

She looked up into his eyes and admitted, "I would like to be able to see you again…but who knows? This may very well be the only time we have. So what do you say? You up for a wild night?"

Brooke Davis had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, she had a face of an angel; beckoning hazel eyes, lush mouth that was painted red, a light blush on her cheeks. Her body lithe yet full figured; nice full taut breasts, and swelling hips–her body the shape of an hourglass.

He knew he'd be a fool if he turned down what she was offering but he found himself saying, "The best things are worth waiting for. And something tells me you are definitely worth waiting for."

Brooke was taken aback by his response. After all they have been flirting all night long and she finally made her interest known and he was turning down.

Shrugging as if his decision didn't at all bother her Brooke smirked, mask firmly in place then said, "Okay… suit yourself. But here's a little preview of what you're turning down."

Brooke then stepped into his personal space and kissed him softly, slowly, just a brief taste. But then she found herself wanting more and began kissing him passionately.

Lucas groaned with surprise then pleasure and kissed her back, bringing her luscious body closer to him, his heart racing as he tasted her sweetness. He was lost in her, her mouth tasted so sweet and spicy. Her taste got sweeter and spicier when she melted into their kiss and he in turn melted into her.

His small groans of pleasure skyrocketed her desire tenfold, even more so when she pressed closer, her tongue tangling with his lustfully, Lucas hands grabbed her ass, dragging her even closer to his raging erection. It was at that point that the elevator halted to a stop and they were on her floor.

"Last chance…" she muttered alluringly after exiting the lift, her eyes twinkling with unabashed desire.

Licking his lips, savoring the flavor of her on his lips he smirked, "I'll be seeing you Brooke Davis." he said before allowing the doors to close

~x~

Rachel smirked as she watched Owen type up the email as she talked, jotting down each word exactly how she phrased it verbatim. Her hand rubbed his muscular shoulder proudly just as he sent it out to everyone's email.

"Annnnnnd done!" Owen said as he wheeled around to face her.

Rachel bit her lip and sexily straddled his lap, very pleased that he was so willing to participate so that she could be happy. "You're such a good man…you deserve a treat."

"I hope it's my favorite treat…" he said as he nibbled along the column of her neck.

"And what would that be?" she asked just before a moan slipped from her vocal cords, the sound sending vibrations against his lips.

His dark eyes sparkled as he beheld his gorgeous wife. He tucked a fiery strand of hair behind her ears as he powered into her soul. "You…just you."

Rachel's eyes misted. "This is why you're my favorite. I love you Owen."

"I know you do and I'm crazy in love with you Rach."

Owen leaned in and kissed her affectionately and as always with them it gave way into passion. Deciding to take the show elsewhere Owen lifted her up easily and carried her to their bedroom.

~x~

Just as Brooke was trying to get some shut eye after being nicely rejected by Lucas and totally abandoned by Haley (who by the way wasn't even picking up her phone!) was interrupted by a PING from her phone. She swiped up and read the email and knew instantly what it was. "Open if you dare…" she read softly. "Oh I dare…"

**Six simple Rules**

1\. Participants are expected to abide by local laws.

2\. No cheating.

3\. Any violence of any kind will automatically disqualify participants.

4\. Once assigned to a team no one switches teammates.

5\. There will be a time limit so if you go over the time set you will be disqualified.

6\. The participant should be responsible for his/her actions.

**Goal:** Whoever receives the most points wins the game.

**Side note**: There are levels to this game as there are in many games around. I have to admit that there is a bigger prize in the horizon. A 10 million dollar prize as well as a softly used yacht. That competition however begins when I decide and my dear husband will choose which of you gets to go on to the next level. Don't worry I have your contact information.

**Beginning course**: **Scavenger hunt**

**Clown Car** \- Take a photo fitting as many people as you can find into a standard 5-seat vehicle. Bonus points for each additional person not on your team!

Sparkle and Shine - Take a video of members of your team in a vehicle going through a car wash.

**Abbey Road** \- Take a photo at a quiet street crossing of your team members recreating the Beatles' famous album cover.

**American Muscle** \- Take a photo of a Ford Mustang, a Chevrolet Camaro, or a Dodge Charger.

**I'll Be There For You** \- Take a video of your team members on a couch singing the Friends theme song (Claps must be included!).

**I'm Flying!** \- Find an epic location and take a photo of two team members reenacting the famous Jack and Rose scene at the front of the Titanic.

**Saturday Night Fever** \- Take a video of a team member performing their best disco moves. Bonus points for costumes!

**One Small Step For Man…** \- Take a video of a team member quoting Neil Armstrong's famous words as they step into the location of your choice.

**Bonus:** find ten items around the city and theme park (figure out which one) each item is worth 40 points each. Good luck.

1\. A Polaroid camera (20 more added if you use this throwback for the scavenger hunt but you can be a lame and use your camera phone)

2\. Billiards earrings

3\. Vintage Winnie the Pooh set

4\. Something with ironic rap lyrics

5\. Novelty shot glasses

6\. Penis candles

7\. Rainbow peckers

8\. Something that has my name on it

9\. Find a Jester costume

10\. The next adventure begins now key chain.

_You have 24 hours. Good luck_.

"That's it?" Brooke scoffed and laughed softly then shook her head, "The years have softened you my dear Rach. Game on."

Her response to the email was simply: _We accept._


	3. chapter 3

Author note: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. My mind has been holding this story prisoner and also life has been getting in the way. Loads of excuses I know but all of them are true. Anyway Carrie is the Carrie from season 5 I believe. This story apparently has all kinds of characters from any season but it's my story and it makes sense to me. And I sincerely hope you guys aren't too mad at me for taking so long with this. This chapter is the whole entire day, I would have written the other team's progress but that would make the chapter way longer (which it's already too long as is) and more challenging which you nor I have time for haha. By the way excuse the car scene I know I did it before I just like gags like that in shows and I think it's funny lol

*I do not own any of the characters/songs/places except the obviously made up one's featured in this chapter.*

~x~

First rule in life: If you never go after what you want, you'll never have it.

Second rule: Be careful what you wish for.

-Brooke Davis

~x~

As soon as Brooke woke up the next morning she looked up the weather forecast on her phone and found out that it was going to be around 75 degrees today when only yesterday it was 59 degrees outside. "Florida's weather is weird."

Brooke dialed the front desk and said, "Hi this is room 938 I would like breakfast sent up please."

"Sure ma'am what would you like?"

She looked at the menu conveniently located on the side of the bed. "Mm, the bacon, egg and potato skillet sounds great with pancakes. And some orange juice and coffee. Five cream and sugar packets please."

"Yes Miss. Someone will be right up with your meal."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome and enjoy your day Miss Davis."

"Thank you, you too." she then hung up and got out of bed. She walked to the closet and picked out distressed jeans and spaghetti strapped shirt and a long sleeved cardigan (just in case it was windy later) and laid them all out on the bed. "Okay…now a quick shower…"

Brooke walked into the bathroom and ran the shower so it could get hot then turned on her Bluetooth speaker and put on her favorite playlist and listened to Ariana Grande as she undressed.

"Tell me what you feeling/Wanna know what's on your mind/I know we ain't committed/But we do this all the time, oh/Please don't tell nobody 'bout this affair/Baby, go and dirty whine it up, thank you, baby/We might not make it to the room, from right here/I love it when you tell me what to do, like sit right there/Yeah, I need that, Fifty Shades, ooh/Tie your hands properly, I'm loving it…"

Brooke closed her eyes as the words saturated her subconscious, making her fantasize about the man from last night. Of how she wished things had ended between them.

How Lucas would slightly push her against the wall and kiss her hungrily, his fingers would grip her hips as their clothes in her imagination would seemingly melt off. His hands, rough and warm, caressing her heated skin, pressing his body firmly against hers. She would moan softly and kiss him back, thrusting her tongue deep in his equally eager mouth. He would groan gutturally as her hips grind against his, making his erection grow harder between them, their lips would interlock in a wildly hot kiss.

"I want you Brooke…" she heard his breathy voice, so real in her ears.

A loud knock interrupted her fantasy and she felt horribly disoriented and horny. "Room service!"

She exhaled shakily then reminded herself, "Right…breakfast. Okay…" she shut off the shower and stepped out onto the plush rug and dried off quickly.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, tying the fluffy robe together tightly then answered the door with a bright smile. "Hi!"

~x~

After eating her deliciously hearty breakfast Brooke finally made it to the designated location with barely a minute to spare. She looked around and saw that guests were already there. Surprisingly there wasn't a lot of people that arrived at the designated time. Maybe they didn't believe Rachel nor her husband, Brooke mused as she looked around and saw Lucas as well as Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley the pitcher who oddly enough was still wearing her gown, her hair disheveled, now cascading around her shoulders. But she honestly couldn't blame her. Brooke had done it plenty of times to her to fully understand.

Brooke continued looking around and saw that there were about twenty people in attendance in the ballroom.

Rachel looked at her wrist watch and said, "Times up. Not as many as I expected but oh well. I trust that you all read the email and have read the rules?"

Most of the room nodded, "If you hadn't read the email then you may as well leave now because it was vital to the game that you did. How else would you know what the first task is?"

Someone from the back spoke up and asked, "Can't you just do a refresher for—"

"Absolutely not. So once again if you have not read it there's the door."

Brooke watched half the room leave with astonishment. Millions on the line and none read a lousy email? Everyone must not believe this and were only participating out of curiosity.

"Okay those of you that have read the rules and tasks you have less than 24 hours to complete the entire course plus the bonus. Since there are…twelve of you left, you will be split into three groups. Four to a group." Owen announced, holding his wife next to him in a united front.

Rachel tapped her fingernail on her chin as she observed the remaining group and said, "Let's see…Team A will be Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis, Haley James and Nathan Scott—you're welcome Brookie." she said with a conspiratorial wink. "Team B will be Peyton Sawyer, Jake Jagielski, Anton Taylor and Bevin Mirskey. And Team C will be Johnny Norris aka Vegas, Carrie Jones, Tim Smith and Alex Dupre."

"Whoa wait a minute I cannot be on the same team as Dim!" Alex exclaimed in obvious disgust.

"Ditto Princess skank!"

Rachel smirked, "You will if you want the prize money."

The two shut up but glared at each other.

Brooke wondered what the history between those two were. She remembered Tim in high school, the over jovial lapdog of Nathan and class clown who was ultimately the butt of everyone's joke. But who was the girl…in fact she was the only person she didn't recall in the whole room besides Lucas and Peyton who she had met yesterday. Speaking of Lucas…he was looking mighty fine this morning in his white t-shirt and distressed jeans, those tanned slender yet muscular arms fully on display—

"...we are here for a moment. To flourish as flowers do. Then we are gone. So make it count. Being here on earth. Make it count." Brooke heard, finally coming out of her musings. She couldn't believe she zoned out like that. What else was said?

She was so lost.

"Good luck guys." Owen said before following his wife out the door.

Lucas and Nathan walked up to her as did Haley followed by Peyton and Jake.

"Well that was interesting." Jake said conversationally, bouncing on his toes in nervousness.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that since they have us going against two of the most competitive players known to man on the same team. It's not fair that we aren't even allowed to switch up our teammates." Peyton somewhat whined.

"Hey I'm pretty sure you have two very competitive players on your team as well."

Peyton rolling her eyes while pointing out, "But everybody knows Bevin is an airhead."

Lucas ducked his head to keep from laughing as did Nathan but Brooke wasn't amused, "HEY! Bevin may be a lot of things but she is the kindest and most loyal person I ever got to know outside of Haley. I can assure you that she will do anything for the win. So stop looking down your nose at her and realize that you have an outstanding team Sawyer."

"Yeah Brooke's right. You have a great team behind you. Skills is a great addition as well. Anyway I'll be more concerned about being on Team C. If superior attitudes are a factor then they are not going to make it past an hour." Haley pointed out as she observed the already bickering team.

"True." Peyton said as she watched the same scene play out. She then turned to Jake and smiled, "Alright let's go gather our crew together so we can get started."

"See ya later guys, I would wish you guys luck but you know how it is." Jake said before jogging off behind Peyton.

Each team had left the ballroom and were loaded on elevators except for Team A and that's because Brooke had decided to stop them from leaving. "Hold up! Now…before we actually get started on this game… Did anyone read the email last night?" Brooke asked while looking at her teammates.

"I was too tired. We fell asleep on the bench outside the hotel." Haley shamefully admitted.

Nathan shrugged helplessly then admitted, "I was with her so no…"

Brooke turned to the blond and asked, "What about you Broody?"

Lucas nodded his head, "I read it this morning…" then winced as he added, "but I didn't really memorize it because I was drained. Why?"

Brooke rubbed her temples then said, "Wow um okay…let's go back to my room and I'll fill you guys in on what it is we're doing."

"Alright but first I need a change of clothes and a shower." Nathan said, still wearing his tux from last night.

"Well hurry up! We have only a full day to complete this and I want to do the bonus items! And I swear if you cause me to lose you will regret it!" she commanded.

Nathan smirked as he said mockingly. "Good to see you back Cheer Captain."

Brooke smirked back, a dark brow hiked in challenge. "Cheer Captain is a small step away from full Bitch Brooke so try not to test it Hotshot."

Nathan rolled his eyes behind her as they boarded the elevator. Nathan pressed the button to his floor just after Brooke pressed the button for hers.

Lucas licked his lips as he stared at her, unable to stop thinking about that hot kiss she forced on him. All night long he had been kicking himself again and again about not taking her offer. In fact she had haunted his dreams as well as his thoughts, even now he was imagining pinning her to the wall of this very elevator and continuing where they had left off, not caring if Haley nor Nathan were present.

He would unbutton that turquoise top that pressed against the curve of her breasts so enticingly and would caress her soft skin as his mouth devoured hers in a hungry kiss. God help him he could still taste the warm sweetness of her luscious mouth…

"Broody!" she gasped as his mouth traveled down the graceful column of her neck. "…Broody?"

"Hm?"

"…Broody!" He snapped out of his fevered daydream as she said, "we're on our floor."

"Oh…" he then chuckled bashfully then tried to disguise his mild excitement. "Sorry about that…"

Brooke gave him a thorough once over with a saucy smirk and a head nod then walked off towards her and Haley's suite. Lucas followed behind and watched the tempting sway of her hips as she walked, her gait full of confidence and allure.

She opened the door and stepped aside to allow Haley and himself entrance.

"Your suite is bigger than ours." Lucas remarked as he took in the grandness of their stylish suite.

"What can I say Rachel and I were close in high school."

"I'll be right back I'm going to go take a shower. I feel icky after spending the rest of the night in this gown." she said as she made a face, already making her way towards the bathroom. "Five minutes tops Brooke!"

"I'll be counting the seconds Tutor girl!" Brooke shouted back just before the bathroom door closed behind her friend.

Brooke briefly looked at Lucas then walked passed him towards her laptop, busying herself with opening the email. Thank God she hadn't deleted it yet as she always did after reading them.

Hearing the shower begin to run Lucas wondered if he should try and make his dreams and fantasies a reality.

"Brooke…about last night—" he began without fully thinking about his actions, his feet gravitating towards her.

"Nothing happened last night." she said frostily, her eyes steadfastly glued to the screen before jotting down what she needed.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously then admitted, "I know and I can't tell you—"

"Then don't."

"Excuse me?"

She whirled around to face him, her mask fully in place. "Listen I gave you a shot. You didn't take it. Slut hours were from the second we locked lips to the time you watched me get off that elevator." Brooke then pouted sarcastically, "So sorry you missed it."

Lucas chuckled then asked, "Is there any way for me to get those doors back open?"

Brooke had a thing for double entendres. But she found the strength to say, "I'm afraid not. It was a once in a lifetime deal."

"Ah…but here's the thing…I'm a dying man and my dying wish is for those really sexy…doors…to open." he said huskily, his chest briefly brushing against the tips of her breasts. "Would you allow me inside?"

Brooke felt breathless, even as she wondered what could have possibly changed after they said goodnight. Taking a deep breath just after her chin notched a bit higher she said, "I could consider it—"

His hot blue gaze seemingly traced every single line and curve of her body, reawakening the yet to be satisfied hunger within her. She fought the urge to bite her lip or to even lick them, not wanting to give him any hope.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by this situation Brooke turned away from him once more and sat down on the sofa. "I gotta hand it to you Scott…you sure know how to give a woman whiplash."

Just as Lucas was about to say something, Haley walked in wearing a soft green cardigan and jeans, her hair tied up in a damp topknot. "Okay I'm done!"

Almost immediately Brooke got up from her perch and hurried to her best friends side, now poking at a certain spot on her neck. "Haley, what is that? Is that—is that a hickey?!"

Haley quickly puts her hand over the small bruise and said, "No, it's a mosquito bite."

Nathan enters the room, "Hey guys."

Brooke smirked, "Hey mosquito."

Haley flushed red while Nathan chuckled, not bothering to hide anything from the inquisitive brunette.

"Alright Eagle eyes you caught us! We did make out last night." Haley admitted with a roll of her eyes.

Brooke's eyebrows rose with the admission, "Oh really. What else happened?"

Haley shook her head, "Nothing…much! We went to the bar and had a few drinks and just…nothing else happened okay."

Brooke smiled, completely soaking in this information. "You and Hotshot. I would've never guessed! I'm shocked!"

"Okay what's the plan?" Nathan asked, noticing how uncomfortable Haley was with the turn of the conversation.

"Well all three of you are going to read this email before we even start! And while you do that I'm going to go find a antiques shop to find the camera." Brooke said as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Toodles!"

Brooke hurried to the elevators but just before she could allow the lift to close Lucas held the doors open so he could enter. Brooke rolled her eyes, "Didn't I tell you to stay and—"

Lucas shrugged as he leaned against the wall, "I figured that you would need my help. Besides we're a team. You shouldn't have to do anything by yourself. Especially since you're not from here."

Brooke pressed the button for the lobby and said, "Fine. Since you're here you can help me with the bonus."

"There's a bonus?"

She rolled her eyes then pointed out, "Which is why you should have reread the email." she then handed him her notes and said, "Read."

"Number one… A Polaroid camera (20 more added if you use this throwback for the scavenger hunt but you can be a lame and use your camera phone) Number two Billiards earrings…"

Brooke went to the front desk and requested that her rental be brought around.

As she waited for confirmation the bellhop that still had a horrible crush on her despite her pushing him out walked up to her.

"Hey, Brooke I haven't seen you since I carried your bags—" the boy began but halted as she held up a hand.

"Miss Davis your car is out front now." Sabrina, the desk clerk informed with a smile.

Brooke smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much."

"Brooke can I just—"

"Sorry. You have to be 25 and over to ride this ride." Brooke said before passing him, her attention straight ahead.

Lucas whistles, "Wow…the bitch on wheels thing you have going is kind of working for me."

"Trust me it wasn't for your benefit." she said before getting into the front seat.

"What's changed since last night?" Lucas asked as he got in just before buckling in.

Brooke punched in the address that she got from google and smirked then said, "I should ask you the same thing. But I won't."

"Oh, it's like that?" Lucas chuckled in response just as she drove her off.

She chuckled, "It's just like that."

"1 h 43 min (105.5 mi) via Florida's Turnpike. Head east on Vacation Way toward World Center Dr in 0.2 miles." The GPS instructed. "Turn left onto World Center Drive in 0.1 miles. Turn right onto FL-536 W in 0.4 miles."

"Aren't you glad that I tagged along? It's a long drive to wherever it is we're headed."

"Sure…as long as we don't talk."

Lucas licked his bottom lip then turned on the radio. "Alright…"

"Merge onto I-4 E via the ramp to Orlando in

0.7 miles." Brooke followed directions and merged onto the highway. "Merge onto I-4 E in 4.3 miles."

"Let me lick you up and down, 'til you say stop/ Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot…" the singers crooned through the speakers.

Brooke's eyes widened as she quickly changed the channel. "That is not where my mind needs to go."

"I can imagine you touching my private parts/ With just the thought of you, I can't help but touch myself—"

Brooke blushed then turned the channel again. "Every man's got his patience, and here's where mine ends/ I want your sex—"

Lucas hid his smile as she changed the station yet again then said, "Maybe you should take that as a sign?"

"Of what?"

"You bring me to my knees, you make me testify/ You can make a sinner change his ways/ Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light/ And right there is where I wanna stay…" Bruno crooned.

That brought to mind their earlier conversation…"Ah…but here's the thing…I'm a dying man and my dying wish is for those really sexy…doors…to open." he said huskily, his chest briefly brushing against the tips of her breasts. "Would you allow me inside?"

"Take exit 72 for FL-528 E toward International Airport/Cape Canaveral in

0.4 miles." The GPS instructed. "Continue onto FL-528 E (signs for International Dr/Universal Blvd/Orangewood Blvd)

Partial toll Road in 5.2 miles."

"Change the station please. I have to focus." Brooke requested stiffly, the memory of his words and the way his chest felt against hers leaving her a bit shaky.

Lucas shrugged, "Alright…"

He did as she requested and landed on a song that didn't sound as bad as the others. That was until the band sang, "I'm glad you came/ So glad you came/ I'm glad you came/ I'm glad you came."

"Change it!" she snapped, wondering what she did for God to punish her this way. It was borderline ridiculous. She paid the five dollar toll.

"Oh come on Brooke that could have been about anything—"

Brooke rolled her eyes then said, "Not-so-subtle message: Multiple orgasms."

"It could be—"

She sighed then quoted, "You cast a spell on me, spell on me/You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me/And I decided you look well on me, well on me/So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me…Lucas they were singing about sex. God everything is about sex."

"It was almost over anyway." he obligingly changed the channel again.

"I don't want anybody else/When I think about you, I touch myself/Ooh, I don't want anybody else/Oh no, oh no, oh no—"

Lucas already knew and changed it one more time saying, "Whatever's on its staying there."

"I get off on you/Getting off on me/I give you what you want/But nothing is for free/It's a give and take/Kinda life we make/When your line is crossed/I get off/I get off…" A strong voiced female singer wailed on the rock station.

Brooke beyond annoyed turned off the cursed radio. "Fine how about lost on a deserted island. You can only bring one thing what would it be?"

"A bottle of water."

She smiled then said, "No. You have to describe what object you would bring and why. This need not be realistic; if you love music, you might choose to bring a guitar, or you're an animal lover so you might choose to bring a dog, or a food lover might choose to bring sirloin steaks, and so on."

Lucas tapes his stubbled chin as he thought for a while then answered, "Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. It's my favorite book of all time. I've read it a million times and can read a million times more. It's the first book my Dad allowed me to read one summer when I was forced to live with him. He saw my love of reading as a way to bond with me and so he gave it to me. The first thing he ever had given me that meant something to me. My favorite quote from it would have to be…A guy needs somebody―to be near him. A guy goes nuts if he ain't got nobody. Don't make no difference who the guy is, long's he's with you. I tell ya, I tell ya a guy gets too lonely an' he gets sick. I've found that to be true to an extent."

"In what way?"

He then looked at her and smiled wistfully, "Maybe another time…" he then asked, "Same question."

"Keep left to stay on FL-528 E. Partial toll road 35.9 miles."

"If I were to take anything to a deserted island it would be…Vogue magazine. And not just any Vogue magazine either. But the holy grail… Elizabeth Taylor issue—April 1971. I used to want to be like her and would emulate her often. She was so…free spirited. She taught me a lot and yet I didn't really know anything about her. My favorite quote of hers is: I'm a survivor - a living example of what people can go through and survive."

"I can see that about you. The way you carry yourself…you seem like a very tough yet mysterious person."

She shrugged, "I am who I am. No excuses.Next question…"

"What job would you be terrible at?"

"Um I'd have to say a Liberian. I can't imagine cataloging books all day long. It would be a snoozefest. What about you?"

Lucas took a moment to think then answered honestly, "I'd have to say a singer. I am literally the worst singer ever. But that doesn't stop me from singing in the shower."

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah I'm the same way. Haley always tells me to leave the singing to the artists most of the time."

"Okay I got a good one…If you could turn any activity into an Olympic sport, what would you have a good chance at winning medal for? Answer honestly."

Brooke blushed then admitted, "Sex."

Lucas looked at her with shocked amusement, "Weren't we trying to get around the sex issue?"

"Look I always, always got compliments from my partners and they always begged for more. Yes I have other skills but…" she then grinned lasciviously, "None of them are near as much fun. Okay your turn."

"My turn huh…"

"Yes. Your turn. We're having a back and forth response—that's what a conversation is."

Lucas sighed then shrugged, "Not to sound unoriginal but I would have to say sex as well…"

Brooke squirmed slightly in her seat, "Really? I doubt that."

"There's only one way to find out."

"Whatever…What amazing thing did you do that no one was around to see?"

He had to think but then snapped his fingers when a memory came to mind. "I was around sixteen at the time and I made an awesome basket from behind at the foul line which is 15 feet from the foul line to the front of the backboard."

"And no one saw."

"No one saw."

Brooke smiled a little, "And here I thought your brother was the basketball star of the family."

"I don't get me wrong Basketball was my first love but I didn't have the same passion for it as Nate did. Besides I was too much of a geek to play then."

There was something about the way he said that last bit that made her feel a little more into him than she already was. That vulnerability and slight insecurity stuck a cord with her.

Brooke blushed but fearlessly admitted, "I once did the most difficult pass which was a running roundoff backhand back tuck, double foul back handspring. Double fouls are really really hard to do because you literally have to get two full spins in a layout."

"That's really impressive."

"I know right. But alas no one saw one flip." she then giggled, "How did we get to this point?"

"What point is that?"

Brooke peeked over at him saying, "Q and A? It was only supposed to be a one question game."

Lucas shrugged, "Maybe it was because you turned off the radio because you couldn't take the heat."

"I could take the heat just fine!"

He looked towards her as a blond brow hiked in question, "Really? Didn't seem like you could."

Brooke laughed huskily, "I can handle a lot of things geek boy."

"Geek boy?"

"Take exit 42A to merge onto I-95 S toward Miami Partial toll Road for 67.7 miles…" the GPS instructed.

She laughed at the offended tone in his voice then asked, "Well what should I call you then?"

"My name or Broody worked just fine. Even though I don't brood." Lucas said just as Brooke moved over to get in the correct lane.

Brooke grinned, her eyes straight ahead. "You so brood."

"I do not."

"You were when I first saw you."

"And when was that?"

"Hours before the party. You were checking in and you had this intense brooding look complete with squinting eyes. You looked really good like that."

Lucas looked at her, "Really? Were you attracted to me?"

Brooke chuckled then admitted, "Of course I was. But now…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. Right now you're a really hot broody new friend."

Lucas laughed briefly, "I can't believe you friend zoned me. Why because of last night?"

"Yes. I'm not at all used to being turned down. Deal with it."

Lucas smiled, "I didn't turn you down exactly." he pointed out, "And I do want you I just felt we should get to know each other better before we have sex."

Brooke released a soft laugh, "You never had a one night stand have you?"

"I actually have and it wasn't my thing."

She chuckled ironically then said, "My whole adult life has been nothing but a string of one night stands. I don't know anything else. Relationships aren't my thing." she admitted reluctantly.

"I can show you how it's done. If you'll let me."

Brooke was tempted. So tempted but instead of showing her hand so to speak she said, "We'll see."

"Well that sounds promising."

"It could be."

Lucas chuckled as Brooke deemed it safe to turn on the radio again. "Gotta get that

Gotta get that/Gotta get that/Gotta get that that that/Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)"

"Yo I got the hit that beat the block

You can get that bass overload

I got the that rock and roll

That future flow

That digital spit

Next level visual shit

I got that (Boom boom boom)

How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)" Lucas rapped, jamming to the song.

Brooke smiled then rapped, "I like that boom boom pow/Them chickens jackin' my style/They try to copy my swagger/I'm on that next shit now/I'm so 3008/You so 2000 and late/I got that boom boom boom/That future boom boom boom/Let me get it now."

Lucas grinned as he watched her, her husky voice smoother than whiskey. The two spent an hour singing along with the radio and when they finally reached their destination Brooke's entire backside felt numb. She was entirely glad to stretch after that almost two hour long drive.

"Taylor's Antiques? What are we doing here?" Lucas asked after shutting his car door.

"We're buying a polaroid camera. Believe me I asked around well before we were assembled in the ballroom and the desk clerk said that this was the best bet." she answered already opening the door to the shop.

"Hello welcome to Taylor's Antiques I'm Taylor how may I help you?" A kind middle aged looking woman asked with a sunny smile.

Brooke plastered on a charming smile as she asked, "Yeah do you happen to sell Polaroids here ma'am?"

Taylor nodded, "As a matter of fact I just got nine that came in a few weeks ago. Follow me please." Brooke and Lucas followed the lady into the back and she led them to her electronics section. "This one here is a rare vintage Polaroid pink cool cam Instant Camera 1980s 80s Gray."

"That's cute." Brooke said, looking at the cute design of the camera. "How much is it?"

"It's around 89 bucks."

"Ouch for an old school camera?" Brooke snorted as she out it back carefully.

Taylor shrugged, "Its vintage and was never used."

Brooke eyebrows drew close as she asked curiously, "How do you know that it works if it's never been used?"

"How about this one?" Lucas asked picking up the hunter green one.

"Vintage Polaroid Onestep Express 600 Instant Camera Hunter Green…that one's around 45 bucks. That one's been used and it works very well."

"Can we try it out?" he asked, a gleam in his eye.

Taylor nodded as she took the camera from his hand, "Why not. Get in close."

Lucas pulled Brooke into his side and she reluctantly allowed it. They both smiled brightly at the camera and just before the camera flashed he kissed her.

Brooke gasped in shock but quickly melted as his lips met hers. The zing she felt during his impromptu kiss was sweet sexy yet alarming. Sex she could deal with but ooey-gooey feelings were another issue. But even so she liked it and wished that it could go on and on but by some miracle she remembered that they were on a mission and couldn't explore this at the moment.

After breaking the kiss Brooke nodded, her voice slightly wavering from desire. "We'll go with this one. Do you happen to have a vintage Winnie the Pooh set?"

~x~

"Prius drivers are the fucking WORST!" Brooke said upon returning to their hotel suite. They had just managed to avoid a collision caused by said Prius when the driver made an illegal U-turn while Brooke was about to turn into the lane to go into the Marriott entrance.

"What happened Brooke? And where were you two? You've been gone for hours! I was worried!" Haley asked, rushing off the sofa to her friend.

Brooke peeked behind Haley and spitted the bed then smirked as she pointed out, "Not too worried since I could tell that those sheets have been used and by the way ew!"

Haley blushed as she rushed to say, "We didn't have sex! We just got distracted…"

"Well I'm glad that you got all of that making out, out of the way because now we have to get down to business—you guys did read it right?"

"We did. I promise." Nathan said as he sat with his legs splayed open, looking casual in his denim jeans and red and white Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt.

Brooke smiled her cheeriest smile and said, "Okay well get your butt up and let's go! We have to get started on this Scavenger hunt! We have six million dollars to win!"

Nathan followed everyone out and watched as Brooke locked up their suite. Once inside the elevator, Brooke pulled out a piece of paper then read, "First thing on the agenda is Clown Car: Take a photo fitting as many people as you can find into a standard 5-seat vehicle. Ooh bonus points for each additional person not on our team!"

"I do not want to sit in that car anymore." Lucas groaned on the way down to the lobby.

Brooke smirked then teased, "Well suck it up Broody because most of these involve cars. And also we have to ride around to find the bonus items on the list."

"Bonus items?" Lucas asked, teasing her.

"This is why you should have stayed with them." She teased back, her smile giving it away.

Once the group made their way to the rental car that Brooke instructed the valet to keep in front for a little while, Brooke instantly went to people in the friendliest manner she could display and said to each person, "Hi I'm Brooke Davis and my coworkers and I need help with a task for work. Since I'm the team leader it's up to me to get volunteers. And if I prove that I can finish these tasks I get a promotion. So can you please help me out?"

"Sure no problem what do I have to do?" which was most of the guys response to her request, women she didn't have much luck on.

Brooke displayed her bewitching dimples and said, "Great get in the car."

"Okay you!" she said pointing to the valet.

The valet pointed at himself then asked, "Me?"

"Yeah I need you to take a picture of all of us crammed in this vehicle. Please it'll only be a minute." she then winked and said, "There's 30 bucks in it for you if you do."

A few minutes later she instructed everyone to squeeze in and then got into the driver's seat and sent a thumbs up and a smile to the valet. He took the picture without a problem. Brooke got out of the car and rushed to him.

"Here you are ma'am." The valet said handing her the camera and the photo.

"Thank you I'll let you get back to work." she said sliding him the tip then turned to the car and motioned for the helpful extras to get out. "And thanks guys for all the help. You have no idea how much you helped us."

"No problem Brooke. Hey listen…are you busy all weekend?" Travis—one of the extras she got to help—asked her, his body leaning towards to her.

Brooke saw the look on Lucas face and smiled, "Yeah I'm pretty much booked all weekend. But you can give me your number and maybe I'll give you a call when I'm free."

"Okay…give me your phone." he said with a sly smile.

Looking back again and noticing the hard stare Lucas was leveling them with Brooke smirked, "How about you just tell me the number."

~x~

Lucas watched Brooke enter the muscle bound beach bum's number in her phone and felt something akin to jealousy enter his once cheerful mood. When she got in the driver's side he looked at her, "What was that about?"

"A possible hookup." she said casually before punching in the nearest car wash.

Lucas shook his head then said, "I thought we—"

She looked at him then said with a deadpan expression, "Must we really rehash that whole friendzone conversation?"

Haley watched Lucas jaw clench in response and wondered what the hell did she miss.

"So are we supposed to do everything in order or what?" Nathan asked as he looked over the list he happened to snatch off of the dashboard while Brooke was getting the muscle man's number.

"She didn't say so I guess in whatever order we want." Brooke replied as she started the car.

"So who's going to record the next one?" Nathan asked.

"Haley."

"What?!"

Brooke peered at her through the rearview mirror and said, "You have to contribute in this too you know."

"But I didn't really want to do this! And FYI you said that we could do whatever I wanted to do when we got here!"

Brooke chuckled then asked with innuendo, "And haven't you?"

"No I haven't."

"Well what do you call Nathan?"

Haley blushed, "For the last time we didn't—"

"I know I know. But we'll talk later okay I promise. For now we have to do this task or whatever it's called."

"Ugh fine."

"Quick Lucas hand me the camera!" Nathan demanded once they stopped at the stop light.

Lucas grabbed the camera from the side of him and handed it over to Nathan without question. Nathan snapped a picture of a canary yellow and black striped Dodge Charger.

"Scratch off American Muscle off the list." Nathan said smugly.

"Okay that makes two off the list." Lucas said with a smile.

"About to be three." she said as she pulled into the car wash. It was kind of busy but when it was finally their turn Brooke said, "Haley you're on."

Haley rolled her eyes then got out of the back seat and made her way towards the detailing area.

Brooke smiled as the men began detailing the rental and said after she got back from paying for their session, "Wow Florida has some good looking guys here…"

Haley filmed the entire thing with her camera phone as the vehicle went through the whole process. Filmed them clean wheels and tires. Washing the exterior. Apply tire dressing. Polish wheels. Clean Treat exterior trim. Polish and then wax exterior paints.

"Sparkle and Shine is completed." Haley said as soon as she got inside the car. "What's next?"

Lucas grabbed the list and said, "Abbey Road…we're supposed to recreate it."

"Where the hell are we going to find a quiet street here? This is a tourist trap." Nathan asked, casually wrapping his arm around Haley who grinned like an idiot.

"Have a little faith…" Brooke said as she made a right turn.

Brooke had stumbled onto a road that barely anyone was on which was near a park with a view of the lake nearby. "We could do the Titanic shot here too."

"You've been here before haven't you?" Lucas asked, just as she pulled into the parking lot of the park.

"Yeah a few times when we were in middle school. We'd hit the theme parks over the summer. Remember Hales?" Brooke said after parking the car. She exited the car and closed the door then said, "We can take the picture over there."

"Who's going to take it?"

They looked around and found a woman walking her dog. Brooke gave Lucas the camera and slapped his ass then said, "You're on Scott."

"Alright fine…" Lucas jogged over to the woman and smiled charmingly saying, "Hey excuse me!"

"Yes?"

Lucas pointed to his small group then told her, "My friends and I are on vacation and we want to recreate the Beatles' album cover for fun. Would you mind taking it for us?"

"The Abbey Road Album?"

Lucas grinned, "Yeah that very one."

"My mom used to love the Beatles. Sure I'll take it!"

A few moments later everyone was in position. Nathan led the line, Brooke behind him, Haley posing behind her and Lucas behind Haley, all posed exactly like the Beatles' famous album cover.

The dog walker snapped the photo and handed him the camera and the photo. "Wow I haven't seen a camera like that since the 80's. Have a good time on your vacation."

"Thanks again Miss!"

"You're welcome!" she called back as she continued on the path around the park.

Brooke spotted the perfect spot for the next challenge and pointed to it saying, "There's a good spot to take the Titanic picture."

Haley then smiled mischievously then said, "I think this is more your challenge Brooke."

Brooke's mouth dropped opened at the suggestion, "Hold on—"

"You've watched that movie twenty million times so if anyone should know how to do that exact pose it's you." Haley pointed out, a smug smile on her face.

"I hate when you're right." she said with a cute pout. She then sighed, "Alright who's posing with me?"

"Not it!" Haley and Nathan chimed together. Nathan then clapped his brothers back then said, "Lucas it's all you man."

"But I just—"

Brooke rolled her eyes then said, "Let's just get this over with besides it's not like you don't want to have your hands on me anyway."

Lucas rolled his eyes while helping her step onto the log railing, knowing that she was right but was still annoyed about earlier. Even so, he pressed her closer to him, inhaling her fruity scent. Once steady, she looked out to the horizon. "Wow it looks so pretty out here." Brooke says breathlessly as Lucas holds her tightly, interlocking his hands with hers.

"It really is." he said as he looked at the lines of her face, studying her stunning beauty.

Brooke eyes met his and her heart pounded at the sight of him looking directly at her, his desires clear. He wanted to kiss her again.

And just as he was about to lean in Lucas stopped at the sound of the camera going off. "We got it! Ooh look how cute you guys are! Very intimate." Haley cooed as she observed their photo. "I wish we could keep these."

Lucas got down and then helped her down as well. "Okay what next?"

"Well we could start on the bonus when we get the costumes for Saturday Night Fever. We're supposed to find a jester costume." Brooke said as they made their way back to the rental.

Lucas buckled himself in then pointed out, "She said some of them will be at a theme park. And since those close at a certain time…"

"True. The last ones we can do in our hotel room. But first let's get the most uncomfortable things off the list." Brooke then punched in the closet sex shop.

~x~

"I can't believe that I'm standing in a place like this." Haley said in mild shame as they walked around Adam and Eve adult superstore, passing by dildos and pornography. "What are we looking for anyway?"

"We're looking for penis candles and rainbow peckers." Brooke answered, eyes searching every shelf.

The men remained in the car, too embarrassed to be caught inside the risque shop, knowing anyone would automatically assume that they were going to purchase porn movies. Or worse that the two couples were into some kinky stuff.

"So why did you agree on my behalf?"

"I once overheard someone say "you're always one decision away from a totally different life" let that sink in…I made that decision for us because you know we could always use the money. And honestly I have my eye on someone and I need to see where it goes."

Haley walked beside her, her face flaming red at the material of the store. "You mean Lucas don't you?"

Brooke bit her lip then said, "What can I say? Lucas….my tongue desperately wants to hike that trail. But he wanted to play hard to get. Little does he know I invented the game."

"So that's what was going on earlier?"

"More or less." Brooke said then gasped as she spotted the items they needed, "Ooh there they are!"

"Why in earth would she list these?" Haley asked as she frowned in disgust as she tried to touch as little of the candles ad possible.

Brooke laughed at the sight then said, "They haven't been used Haley and they're definitely not used in the way that you're thinking."

"You don't know that! People try out their products all the time."

"Haley a candle? You expect a person to really shove a candle in—"

Haley looked around and hissed, "Shh you're talking too loud!"

"Haley it's just kicks." she then laughed at her friends disgusted expression, "Notu those kicks but for shits and giggles. Not sexual stimulation." Brooke said as she gathered a pack of six rainbow pecker pops and put it in the basket. "You know what I'm going to get something that I saw on the way in."

"What for?"

Brooke chuckled as she picked up the item she wanted and put it in the basket, "What do you think?"

"Ew I so don't want to know."

The two walked up to the counter and saw a girl with purple and blue hair and a bored smile, "Sorry for the inconvenience but our system is down so we have to punch the items in manually."

"That's fine. Do what you have to…Fiona." Brooke said with understanding after reading her name tag, knowing how computerized cash registers could be from experience with their cafe.

"Okay so 13.69 for the candle. 6.36 for the lollipop. 44.99 for the Spellbound Wave. 1.55 in tax…" The cashier punched into the calculator. "So that'll be 66.59. Would you like these in the same bag?" Fiona said with a smile.

"No separate please. The candles and lollipops in one bag and the vibrator in the other." Brooke smiled and handed the money to the cashier, "Hey quick question."

"Yes ma'am?" Fiona asked as she bagged the items.

"Do you ever try out the products in this store?" she asked seriously, hiding her amusement expertly, knowing full well that it would make Haley uncomfortable.

"Oh God." Haley put her hand to her face and groaned with embarrassment.

~x~

"How long does it take to get two items?" Lucas asked, drumming his fingers on the dashboard, bored out of his mind.

"They have to find the shit Luke. And I'm pretty sure they have a lot of merchandise look through in there."

Lucas looked at his brother then asked sarcastically, "You know from experience Nate?"

Nathan popped him in the head as Lucas laughed, "No, you ass! I'm just saying."

"There they are." Lucas said as he spotted Haley speed walking towards their direction with a cackling Brooke behind her carrying two bags.

"Haley you drive. I'm tired of driving." Brooke said still laughing as she got in the backseat.

"I can not believe you asked that." Haley said, her face flaming red.

Brooke laughed anew and said, "I didn't think the answer would be yes! Nor did I think she would give us a visual to last a lifetime."

"You shouldn't have asked at all it was none of our business!" she said as she backed out of the parking spot.

Nathan looked at the tense way Haley was driving then asked, "What happened in there?"

"Haley's peeved because I asked a simple question."

"She asked if the personnel use any of the merchandise. And let's just say she went into more details than either of us were prepared for." Haley said tensely.

Brooke grinned and leaned back, "Hell she taught me some things. Made me want to buy all the things she referred."

"Really Brooke!" Nathan guffawed, unable to believe that she was still the same fun loving person she was in high school.

She shrugged, "What can I say? I was curious."

Lucas shook his head then looked at the brunette, "Wow…must've made quite an impression."

Her brow lifted flirtatiously and flashed her dimples with a saucy smile "Oh it did. I may even try it out tonight after all this."

"What exactly did she say?"

Brooke winked then said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Haley shook her head, her eyes on the road. "I wish I didn't know."

"What do we have already?"

"We have four items off the list. Polaroid camera, vintage Winnie the Pooh set, the rainbow peckers, and penis candles." Brooke said as she scratched off the items they completed. "We're up by 160 points so far. And it's just one o'clock."

"Lunch time! We should really get something to eat because I'm starving."

"I'm down with that." Lucas chimed in.

Nathan grinned, "It's settled."

"Ooh we can do the One Small Step For Man video at the restaurant." Brooke said with a slight bounce.

"Nathan that's your bid." Lucas volunteered with a smirk.

Brooke looked at her old friend, "Yeah it's your turn Hotshot."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah…"

Haley turned left and parked into the Denny's since that was the first one to come up. As she cut off the car she looked behind her with a grin saying, "You're on filming duty this time Tigger."

"Fine. Give me your phone."

Haley brows furrowed in confusion as they all exited the vehicle, "Why?"

"It makes sense for me to record on your phone so we don't turn in multiple phones when it comes to giving it to Rachel to review the videos." Brooke pointed out as she stood beside her best friend.

"Good point. Okay here." Haley said, handing over her Galaxy phone.

Brooke quickly found the camera and said, "Alright I'm all set on this!"

"That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Nathan quoted as he slowly made his way inside the restaurant as if he were in space. Brooke grinned as she held Haley's phone and recorded Nathan entering the heavenly smelling eatery.

Lucas stood beside her and wanted to laugh but held it in long enough for her to end the video. "That was priceless!"

Brooke chuckled as she entered the restaurant just behind Nathan, "I agree. I'm going to send this to my phone when this is all over."

"No you're going to delete it. This is for the contest or whatever the fuck it is purposes only."

"Okay…Whatever you say Hotshot." she said as the group stopped in front of the hostess podium.

"Welcome to Denny's how many in your party?" A lovely girl with bright green eyes, red hair and a caramel complexion said with a bright smile.

"Just us four." Nathan said with a smile.

"Okay…Table or booth?" Dee Dee, the hostess asked, her eyes squarely on Haley.

"Um we'll take a booth if you have one available." Haley answered as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Sure do. Follow me please." she said before grabbing four menus and four silverware wrapped in napkins from her station and leading them to their designated booth near the back by the left window. She allowed the foursome to sit down after she set their menus and silverware down neatly. She then grabbed her pen and order sheet from her apron and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"I would like to have a Sprite." Haley answered, having taken the inside seat.

"I'll take a Mango Lemonade." Brooke replied, sitting directly across from her friend.

Dee Dee jotted down their drink orders then asked, "And what for you fellas?"

"Root beer for me." Nathan said with a friendly smile.

Lucas looked at the drink choices and said, "I'll have the Minute maid Premium Berry Blend."

"Alright your server Stacy will be back with your drinks. Enjoy your meal." she then walked back to the podium.

Lucas watched as his brother look at Haley with an emotion he had never seen him look at his former fiance and felt prompted to ask, "How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"You and Haley…I get that you had drinks and talked and made out but HOW did you get to the making out?"

"Why do you wanna know? You need pointers?" Nathan teased.

Lucas kicked his shin then said "No I'm just curious."

"Okay…we did talk a bit, getting to know each other and walking outside under the stars. We joked around a bit but when I was telling her how gorgeous she looked under them and we ended up kissing. And we couldn't stop once we started—"

"We did stop at one point." Haley said with a blush.

"Yeah she's not the one night stand type. And I admire that about her."

Taking offense Brooke quickly said, "There's nothing wrong with one night stands. There's no muss no fuss. It's better in my opinion."

"But don't you find that lifestyle empty? Don't you want more?" Lucas asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Sometimes…" she admitted seriously, then grinned mischievously as she said, "but then I think of all the messed up relationships people get into because they feel lonely then I thank my lucky stars that I'm not in one."

"You're going to have to allow someone in one day so that you can be loved properly."

Brooke felt those words deep in her heart but smiled and said, "One day I will but he would have to be a helluva guy to put up with me."

A perky blonde with a tray of drinks stepped in front of their booth. "Hi my names Stacy and I am your server. Have you decided yet?" she said as she gave each their drink accurately.

"Yes I'll have the Grilled Tuscan chicken sandwich." Haley said as she handed her menu to the server.

"I'll go with the Mega Philly cheese melt." Lucas said before handing his menu over.

Nathan winked before handing his own over, "I want the Bacon Avocado cheeseburger."

"Yeah I want the Pot Roast Melt please." Brooke said with a smile as she handed her menu over as well. "Thank you."

"Okay one grilled Tuscan chicken, one mega Philly cheese melt, one bacon avocado cheeseburger and one pot roast melt…is that right?"

"That's right."

She sent them a bright smile and said, "Alright I'll be back with your order."

"Okay we still have the bonus list to get through so any ideas where to look?" Haley asked as soon as the waitress walked away.

"We can try the mall and see if they have anything." Brooke suggested.

"Well the list did say theme parks…" Lucas said leaving the rest to be guessed.

"Yeah but which one?" Haley asked before sipping on her drink.

Nathan leaned forward, "It's obvious. We go to Universal. They would have the best merchandise. I doubt Disney has anything Rachel's interested in."

Haley nodded, "Okay we'll try Universal first then if we find nothing then we go to the mall."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Brooke grinned.

~x~

An hour later the group were outside the park and saw a few shops to look around in. Before Lucas could suggest splitting up Brooke grabbed Haley and went into one of the shops. Lucas and Nathan had no choice but to go towards another one and begin their search.

"I think I found the key chain!" Nathan said as he showed Lucas what he found.

"That doesn't say the phrase we're looking for. It has to say The next adventure begins now. That says—"

"Welcome to Jurassic Park…alright. We'll keep looking." Nathan said, sounding a bit frustrated.

Lucas combed through the shelves and jewelry display and almost shouted when he spotted something on the list. He quickly grabbed it and went back to searching.

After combing the place thoroughly Lucas paid for his findings and went to find Nathan who was eyeing a jacket. "Yo I found the earrings."

"Dude I need this jacket…"

"Dude FOCUS! Did you find anything in here?"

Nathan grabbed then jacket and began walking to the cashier station. "I found a shot glass."

"Does it say anything on it?" he asked as they got in line which wasn't that long. Thank God.

"It's The Simpsons." Nathan said as he handed him the glass.

Lucas grinned and read it out loud, "Moe's Tavern, Springfield USA, "Drink up chumps" Ha! Rachel would love that."

"I'm gonna text Hales and tell her what we found so far." he said, taking out his phone and shooting a quick text to the girl that he couldn't stop thinking about.

"You have her number?"

Nathan looked at his brother as of he were an idiot, "Of course I have her number dumbass! How else would I be able to text her?"

"Good point." he said, wondering what it would take for him to get Brooke's phone number.

"What are you brooding about now?"

"How did you and Haley get so close so fast? You just met yesterday."

Nathan smiled, "I don't know. We talk and talk about a lot of shit. Some of the things that interests her and she would listen—and I mean really listen to what I am interested in. Which at the moment is her. All of her."

"Were you and Brooke close back in high school?"

Nathan turned to him and answered, "Yeah we were. But if you're trying to figure her out. Good luck. The girls a Rubik's cube. Just when you think you have her pinned down she goes and shows you something else."

Lucas chuckled humorlessly, "I'm finding that out."

"I will say this though…she has the biggest heart around. She's just very careful with it."

Lucas nodded, "I sense that. And honestly there's something about her that makes me want to tear down those walls but we just met and she's…stubborn."

"Yeah but so are you." Nathan felt his phone vibrate and saw that she messaged him back. "Cool she said that they found a necklace with Rachel's name on it and that they'll meet us by the entrance."

Lucas watched Nathan grab his purchases and vegan walking out. "We should go in the park and have some fun before we leave."

"I'm so down with that!" Nathan said with excitement.

Lucas laughed then admitted, "I am too. Hell, why do you think I suggested it?"

Nathan laughed with him even as they met up with the two girls. "Hey! We were just talking about you." Haley said with a smile as he casually slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Were you? About what?"

"We were actually hoping to take another break and have some fun while we're here. " Brooke piped, her eyes sliding over to Lucas. "I mean it would be a total waste if we didn't ride at least ride two or three rides."

"Great minds think alike. We were just saying that too."

"And we were saying that since we have a limited time together we could just pair off… Nathan and I will go on rides while Brooke and you can do the same."

Brooke shrugged but inside she was a little confused by this sudden lie Haley told but she didn't want to rat her out so she smiled and agreed.

"Where should we go first?" Haley asked after paying for their express passes and snagging a map of the park.

Nathan peered over her should at the rides then answered, "I want on the double Dragon. It looks awesome."

"Omg they have a Jurassic ride here! Let's go on that! Plus it's closer!" Brooke pointed out, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Okay Haley and I will go towards the double Dragon while you guys do whatever. We can text each other then meet up by the entrance like we did earlier."

"Alright see you guys later." Lucas said waving them off. He then put his arm around Brooke as they walked side by side towards the ride they both were more interested in. "This whole day felt like a date right? Please tell me that I'm not the only one that feels that way."

Brooke inclined her head then admitted, "We had our moments where it felt a little…date-like…but unfortunately it's not a date."

Lucas halted her then asked her, "What if we make it one right now?"

Brooke smiled and said, "See I don't—"

"Brooke I want to know you. And I know you want to know me—we already took the first step earlier with the Q and A game."

"True…and you're right I am very curious about you but does that mean I want to risk dating you? I'm not sure."

"Why not? Give me a good reason."

"Because love is gambling, not with money but with your heart. You can always get money back, but you might not get your heart back."

"That's a good one…but let me ask you this…would you rather live a life of regrets or would you prefer to live life to the fullest?"

Brooke smirked, "I always strive to live life to the fullest."

"And you will be…if you accept."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes then said, "Okay! Fine! This is a date. But just this once! Now can we go? I want to get going."

"Yeah we will but first…"

Lucas kissed her in a way that made her want to melt on the spot. She sighed, her eyes closing as she kissed him back, feeling him bring her closer to his solid body. She shivered and found her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers losing themselves in his soft blond hair.

Brooke let out a small soft moan, breaking their kiss with clear reluctance. "I think you have a habit of kissing me Lucas Scott."

He looked at her with a dazed expression, his eyes were smoky with desire. "It's a habit I don't ever want to break Brooke Davis."

"We wouldn't be able to get anything done if you keep that up." she said as they began walking again. "And need I remind you that this will be the only date?"

"We'll see about that."

After a full few hours of riding the most intense rides in the park. The couple even purchased a few embarrassing photos of them screaming their heads off as they hit the steep drop, Lucas being the one with his eyes closed with his veins popping out on his neck. Brooke looked absolutely terrified holding on for dear life. Especially when the T-rex popped out of nowhere on the Jurassic ride. The two even got a bit wet, the spitting dinosaur having spit water in their faces on the way to the up.

"That was insane!" Lucas laughed as they exited the Incredible Hulk ride.

"You said it wouldn't be that bad! I'm never listening to you again!" she said with a breathless laugh. She then spotted the time and winced, "Ooh we need to go. The mall won't stay open for long and we still have to find two items on the bonus list and a 70s costume for one of the challenges."

"Alright I'll text Nate." he said pulling out his phone.

Brooke led him to a nearby bench and watched his fingers type out a message. He looked so cute with his concentration face on. She bit her lip then gave into the urge to surprise him with a kiss. Lucas halted what he was in the process of doing and kissed her back, allowing her to control it, his heart pounding faster than when he was on the rides.

"What was that for?"

Brooke shrugged then said, "I just really wanted to."

Lucas laughed lightly then asked, "What am I going to do with you?"

"What did Nathan say?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

He looked at his messages then said, "He and Haley are heading towards the entrance now."

"I hate to leave but—six million is on the line."

"We can always come back at a later time."

"You meant Haley and I will." she said pointedly, sending him a humorous look.

Lucas looked at her with a self assured smile, "No I meant we."

Brooke shook her head in mock disapproval, "There's that 'we' again."

"Admit it you actually like me." Lucas said with a satisfied sigh.

She refused to smile, not wanting to show him that he was indeed right. "I cannot confirm nor deny that allegation at this time."

"Oh really? Cannot confirm nor deny huh? Well tell me Brooke why is it that when I kiss you that you never pull away? In fact you initiated a couple yourself—"

"I'm a spontaneous person! And how can I keep you from kissing me? It's not my fault you find me irresistible!"

Lucas watched her as they walked through the crowd then stated, "But you find me just as irresistible. Admit it."

Not wanting to give him an inch she said, "Let's just find Naley alright."

"Naley? Who is that?"

"Nathan and Haley. Their names combined makes Naley. Much like—"

"Lurooke?"

Brooke frowned, "What?"

He paused and replied, "That's what our names would be when put together. Lurooke."

"Ew no if anything our names together would be Brucas not whatever that was." she said as she continued walking.

He rushed to catch up to her then smiled, "So you've been thinking about it."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Okay so maybe I did—briefly."

"I'm getting to you."

"After a day? I doubt it." she lied as she punched into her phone the nearest costume shop. "Next place to go is Party City. Which is 12 minutes from here. All we have to do now is find Naley and get out of here."

~x~

"I can not believe that we have to do this." Haley said back at their suite as she adjusted her light and dark blue groovy disco costume that was too short in her opinion, complete with white gogo boots and matching blue headband.

"Stop complaining. You look really cute!" Brooke said as she fixed her hair. Brooke was wearing a pink blue and orange disco diva costume that was also a bit short but obviously she didn't mind it, complete with white gogo boots, matching headband and pink glasses with large white hoop earrings that Haley opted out on. "Besides this is the last challenge we have to do."

"That Friends one was kind of fun."

Brooke laughed then asked, "Even though Lucas's voice could kill someone's eardrums?"

"Speaking of…did anything new happen between you and Lucas?"

"We kissed a few times…" she then smiled fondly, "You know, he's the first guy that seems to be after my heart and not what's under my skirt. And honestly I don't know how to handle it."

"Take things slow. Find out if his intentions are what they're supposed to be. But I know Lucas…and I'm sure that they are. He's a good one Brooke."

Brooke frowned as she whined, "But I'm used to bad boys Haley! I am completely out of my depth with him."

Haley smiled kindly, "Try going with the flow. Don't fight whatever it is that's building between you. Because from what I see you're already into him."

"I am. I'm trying to fight it but…he's literally too hot for words and I am so losing this fight. Which has never happened to me before."

"Dare I assume that you're considering—"

A knock interrupted their little discussion, "Knock knock! You ladies ready?" Lucas asked through the door.

"Yeah! Just give us a minute." Brooke said, her belly erupting with butterflies at the sound of his deep voice.

"Okay…hurry up this shirt is kind of itchy. We're doing the Hustle right?"

"Yep we're definitely doing the Hustle. It's the only seventies dance I know how to do besides the Electric Slide." she then turned to Haley and asked, "Ready to record this ultra embarrassing video?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." When they stepped out of the room and saw Nathan they both laughed hard.

Nathan wore a bad fake mustache with a black curly fro and a gold chain with a multi colored disco shirt with platform loafers and black Bell bottoms.

"You look like the 70s threw up all over you!" Brooke snickered.

"Blame Lucas. He picked it out." he said as he glared at his brother. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can take this crap off."

Haley positioned her camera to film them sideways as Brooke put on the music.

"To my surprise, one hundred stories high People getting loose y'all, getting down on the roof Folks are screaming, out of control It was so entertaining when the boogie started to explode…" the Trammps sang.

Brooke faced Lucas as they squared off, circling each other at first but then began to dance together, Lucas movements a bit stiff but still watchable. Brooke laughed as they danced.

"I heard somebody say

disco inferno(Burn baby burn) burn that mother down

(Burn baby burn) disco inferno

(Burn baby burn) burn that mother down"

"Okay switch!" Brooke shouted then Haley and Nathan jumped into the camera view and started dancing to what they considered was disco dancing. It was awkward but fun to watch.

When the song ended Brooke saved the video and then said, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Nathan asked, now sitting down on the couch.

"The challenge reads: Saturday Night Fever - Take a video of a team member performing their best disco moves. Bonus points for costumes! All of us didn't have to dress up."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nathan shouted, shaking his head.

~x~

That's the end of the longest chapter I've ever written. Tell me what you think please see ya next chapter


	4. chapter 4

"Okay I did it…I turned the items and Haley's phone in to Rachel's bodyguard aka husband and he said that we were the first ones to turn anything in. He also said that he will text a member of each team when they're ready to tell us the winners of the Scavenger hunt." Brooke said as soon as she skipped into the room with a relieved smile on her face.

"Why couldn't it be your phone again?" Haley asked Brooke as she sat down on the sofa beside her.

"Because you were the one to shoot the first video and also my phone cannot be in the hands of Rachel Gatina or whatever her last name is now."

"What you got something to hide?"

Brooke looked at Lucas who had dared to ask the question and quipped, "Everyone does. Well everyone but Haley. She's a saint."

Nathan smiled down at the honey blonde woman next to him who blushed as he said, "More like angel."

Brooke seeing the moony look on her best friends face said, "Okay. Lucas wanna go for a drive with me? Hit a bar or something?"

"Do you really want to get back in a car after the day we—"

Brooke cocked her head in the direction of Nathan and Haley who were busy staring into each other's eyes. "Come on it'll be fun. I promise."

He shrugged then sighed, "Alright. I'm driving this time."

"Wait where are you guys going?" Haley asked, finally snapping out of her Nathan induced stupor.

"Don't worry about it. Have fun you two." Brooke said with a wink before walking out, Lucas following close behind.

"We can just hang out here at the hotels bar you know?" he said as they entered the elevator. "We don't have to get back in that car."

Brooke looked at him and said, "I know. But I have a game in mind we can play. And sorry to say this but it involves a car."

Lucas chuckled as they reached the lobby, "You and your games."

She laughed genuinely, the sound of it was enchanting to him. So much so that he found himself chuckling with her. "You'll like this one. I promise."

Brooke smirked daringly then said, "Alright…have you ever played a car game called Sex?"

"What?!" he said, laughing outright.

"You heard me. Have you ever heard of SEX?"

"The act yeah but the game no…never in my life heard of it."

"I'm not surprised since you've been sheltered all your life." she said with a wicked smile as she entered the passenger seat.

Lucas shook his head, "Nathan was only kidding…"

"He knows you better than I do and you have all the reason to lie to me since you want to get in my pants." she said as she smiled teasingly. "Anyway, so the objective of this game is you look out for cars with only one working headlight. Once you see one, you or whoever saw it first hits the roof of the car and says SEX, last one to hit the roof of the car must remove an article of clothing—which would be shoes, socks, pants, shirts, bras, etc…so…do you wanna play?"

"Okay…" he said after getting into the driver's seat, "what does the winner get?"

Her dark brow hiked in challenge as she smirked, "Whatever the winner wants."

"And the loser?"

Brooke bit her lip then replied, "Hmm good question. I guess as soon as we're dressed the loser buys a round at the bar in the hotel. So are you in?"

"Alright…I'm definitely in."

"Alright. We'll drive around for about two hours max. You know just in case we see very few that'll give us time to fully experience the game."

As soon as they got on the road they spotted a Dodge Durango with a headlight out. Brooke quick as lightning tapped the roof and yelled, "Sex!"

"Damn it…next one is mine."

Brooke giggled as she cheered, "Ah ha time to take it off!"

"Do I pull over each time?"

"That'll definitely be the safest option."

Lucas shook his head and turned on the hazard lights, pulling over to the side of the road and got out of the car. He looked at her directly and took off a sock.

"You thought I was going to take off my shirt didn't you?" he said with a short yet genuine laugh at her disappointed expression.

Brooke blushed but rolled her eyes then muttered, "Whatever…"

He laughed as he got in and turned the hazard lights off then began driving again. "So what's something that no one would guess about you?"

She chuckled, secretly pleased that he wanted to continue getting to know her. "So we're back to the Q and A game."

"May as well. Who knows when we'll see another busted headlight?"

She pursed her lips then admitted, "True. Hmm…what's something that no one would guess about me…I guess I would have to say is the fact that I actually am a hopeless romantic."

Lucas glanced at her, "What? Earlier—"

"See? You're surprised." she said with a chuckle, "I know what I said earlier and yes I lied. I honestly wish that I was the way I portrayed myself to you."

"Why did you lie?"

She shrugged self-consciously then admitted, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to show my hand in case you were trying to get in my pants and that being ALL you wanted. But during this whole day you've shown that you're—SEX!" She exclaimed as she tapped the roof, having seen a caravan with a headlight out on the left side.

"Are you kidding me—" he groaned having seen it too late.

"Ha ha! Another item goes off." she gloated gleefully.

He pulled over, again flashing the hazard lights to signal that he was parked. Lucas removed his other sock then put his shoes back on and got back in the car.

"You were saying?"

"About?"

"You said that I showed you something…"

She shrugged then quipped, "Totally slipped my mind."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Okay fine." she said with a faux grumpy tone, "You never let me get away with anything. I was saying how you've shown me that you really are about what you say. That you really want to get to know me as a person. And that's new for me—"

"SEX!" Lucas shouted, tapping the roof, having seen a minivan pass by. "Take it off pretty girl."

"Oh alright. Rules are rules." She slipped off a sandal and looked at him with a hiked brow. "So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah…What's something that no one would guess about you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know I guess that I can be very spontaneous when the mood strikes."

Brooke bit her lip, her mind going to places it shouldn't. "Really? I don't get that vibe from you at all. You seem like a guy that has to think before you leap."

"To an extent that is who I am. I am a careful guy. But not all of the time."

They both looked off to the road and spotted one in the distance, "Sex!" they both said as they tapped the roof.

"Ha I said it first." Lucas said as he continued driving.

Brooke scoffed, "No I said it first."

"No I did."

Sighing deeply she looked over at him then said, "Okay…I'm adding a rule. When it comes to a tie how about we both strip off something."

"That sounds fair." Lucas said as he pulled over once more.

The two exit the car, Lucas watching her as she watched him, both locked in a silent game neither knew they entered. A game of who could tempt whom the most. He shrugged and took off his T-shirt saying, "I know you wanted to see that go anyway."

Brooke couldn't deny it. In fact even in the dim street light his torso proved to be very well defined and drool worthy. If that's how you want to do it…she thought with her stony poker face.

Lucas licked his lips absently as she removed her own blouse. He was dumbfounded, mostly at the sight of her breasts encased in that leopard print and lace bustier. She could tell that he was entranced and hurried into the car, successfully hiding her triumphant smile.

In no time at all they were back on the road, the air thick with sexual tension. Brooke peered at him briefly before asking, "What's the dumbest thing you've done that actually turned out pretty well?"

"Accepting this challenge or whatever this thing is…and the reason I feel that it's turning out well is because I am getting to know you and we're having fun for now."

Her eyebrow lifted high at his answer, "For now?"

"For now. So what about you?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Mm I would have to say…the time I tried to shoplift for the first time at Sears. I did it on a dare. Needless to say I got caught red handed stealing a cheap makeup kit." she then snickered, "To this day I still don't know how I ended up getting a modeling job out of it but…it happened."

"Are you serious?"

She shrugged, "It was for a small ad they ran in a local paper no big deal."

Lucas laughed then asked, "Well what did they have you wearing?"

"I was wearing cutoffs and a white lace spaghetti strap shirt while wearing the ugliest pair of pink and white sneakers I ever had on my feet. Oddly enough that's what they were trying to sell." She shrugged, "But they were paying me 27 dollars an hour to take some pictures so I overlooked it. Hell I was seventeen. I wasn't going to complain especially after being caught stealing." she said with a little light laugh.

"That's wild."

"They said I had a future in—Sex!" Brooke called, tapping the roof.

Lucas groaned as he watched the Volkswagen bug pass by with its right headlight out and cursed. "You're killing me."

"Oh cheer up we still have an hour left. Plenty of time."

After pulling over and stripping off one shoe, Lucas couldn't help but see the way she looked at him. Part lust, part mischief, and there was tenderness there too. But just underneath all of that was vulnerability. It made an intriguing mix to witness. He slid into the driver's seat and said with determination, "Okay…that's it—my eyes are peeled. You're not getting another one under your belt Brooke."

"Time will tell." she said as she leaned back in her seat. "What is the most impressive thing you know how to do?"

"Impressive thing…you'll have to stick around to find out." he said suggestively while wearing a cocky grin. "Hopefully you'll find out what it is tonight."

Brooke's breath hitched, her eyes darting over at him, having heard the sexy undertone of his reply.

"Now your turn. What is the most impressive thing you know how to do?"

"When we get to the bar I'll show you."

He laughed, "Oh alright…fair enough."

They both looked off to the road once again and spotted a Camaro in the distance, "Sex!" they both said as they tapped the roof.

"Another tie."

Lucas pulled over and they both played it safe this time and removed a shoe.

"So let's spice things up a bit."

"You have my undivided attention… what do you have in mind?"

Brooke smirked and said, "How about another form of Q and A. Only this time including naughty questions."

"Bring it on…"

She tossed her hair slightly then asked, "Okay…so what is an instant turn on for you?"

"Confidence. Confidence is hypnotic: even someone physically unappealing becomes instantly attractive when they're self-assured, and even a little cocky. What about you? We're tit for tatting here."

"I would have to say… A smile. There's something about when someone catches your eye from across the room, maintains eye-contact, and smiles at you? You're done for."

"So you were done for when I smiled at you?"

Brooke gave him a slight smirk, "You could say that."

This time Lucas spotted a 1998 Windstar minivan with its headlight out. "Sex!" Lucas yelled as he tapped the roof.

"Okay…you got me this time. Pull over."

Lucas did as Brooke requested and watched as she got out of the car, then felt as if his eyes were glued to her as she unbuttoned her jean mini skirt and wiggled out of them. She wore black high cut string panties, her alabaster skin glowing in the pale moonlight.

She saw the way he stared at her hungrily and felt her pulse race. Pretending that the dazed expression on his face didn't happen Brooke reentered the vehicle and sat in her seat with a neutral expression, successfully hiding her delight.

Lucas looked at her as if studying every inch of her before exhaling slowly then began driving again, trying to ignore the fact that an extremely attractive woman was sitting next to him half naked. One whom his fantasies did no justice for.

Sparing a glance at Lucas Brooke licked her lips, watching the way he gripped the steering wheel as he continued to focus on the road as well as the game they were entrenched in, "You know what also turns me on? The way a guy drives. There's something about someone behind the wheel that makes me think "power." And power is sexy."

The way her raspy voice spoke those words did things to him, made him imagine things that could be described as pure vivid eroticism, which didn't help his current situation one bit. "Fuck…"

Brooke looked at him with alter eyebrow hiked, "What?"

"Nothing…" he said, even as his cock hardened a bit more than it already was.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure…

Brooke saw another vehicle with its headlight out ten minutes later and tapped the roof saying, "SEX!"

"Brooke you're killing me." he said as he pulled over.

"I don't mean to."

Lucas eyed her up and down taking in every curve of her body. "You're sure about that?"

Brooke watched him get out of the car and strip out of his jeans and her mouth damn near watered at the sight of him in grey Calvin Klein boxers that fit him very well. "Oh God…" she breathed softly, her eyes greedily taking him all in.

Then she blinked and Lucas was back in his seat and they were once again on the road.

"So…would you ever do it in a car?" she blurted, it was literally the only thing circling her mind at the moment.

"Depends."

"On?" she asked anxiously.

He spared her a heated glance before answering, "Whether or not you want to in the next five minutes?"

Brooke felt her body flame at his words, no longer caring about the game they were playing or who won or whether or not she should still play hard to get to punish him. All of that flew out the window leaving one simple fact. She wanted him.

And even though she really, really wanted to…she didn't want them to actually follow through with it. Especially in this rental.

She let out a sigh, "Let's save that for another night. For now let's get dressed then head back and have that drink."

"Fine. We'll definitely have that drink." He said as he pulled over for the last time for the night.

They both gathered their discarded clothes from the back seat and redressed but not before having one last longing peek at each other's physiques.

~x~

After the long drive back Lucas handed the valet the keys and opened the door for Brooke to get out. "Such a gentleman…" she said as she trailed a finger along his jawline, her eyes sparkling with heated interest, her simple touch causing a tremor to rush down his spine.

She silently led him to the bar area which looked to be a busy night. Brooke signaled the bartender with a loud whistle. "Hi. Can I have a Manhattan please?" Brooke said as soon as the bartender was close enough to hear her order.

He jotted her order down then looked to Lucas and asked, "And you sir?"

"I'll take a Scotch. Neat please. Thank you."

As soon as the bartender left Lucas turned to her and chuckled, "So you really meant a drink."

"Of course. What did you think I meant by drink?" she asked, greatly amused.

He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear as he said, "You know damn well what I thought."

It was her turn to tremble.

"Here you go…One Manhattan and one Scotch neat." The bartender announced.

"Thank you." Lucas said as they were handed their drinks. He took a sip of his drink then said to her, "I want to continue our little Q and A. If you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" she asked, her brow lifted innocuously as she brought the cocktail to her lips. "It was just getting heated. Oh and speaking of that…."

Lucas watched her take the stemmed cherry out of the glass and into her mouth, transfixed on those beautiful lips as her mouth moved until she stuck out her tongue with the tied stem on it.

She plucked it off her tongue then smiled, her dimples enchanting him more and more each time he saw them. "Tada! As promised…the second most impressive thing I'm good at."

"I believe that I said the most. Not second." he pointed out before taking another sip of his drink.

Brooke grinned, "You're right. You did…why don't we see what the rest of tonight holds?"

"I have no problem doing that."

"So…If you realized that someone was watching you have sex, would you stop or would you keep going?"

A high blush stained his cheeks, "Normally I would stop…but with you I suspect that I'd keep going."

Brooke definitely liked that answer, in fact this felt exactly like foreplay only with words. Which is the hottest tool of foreplay. If you could grab the mind the body will surely follow.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked faintly, having zoned out for a minute while picturing her and Lucas in various positions while in this bar.

"I asked you the same question."

Brooke smirked, "Oh I'd definitely keep going. Unless it's Haley."

"Come dance with me."

"Sure…"

Lucas brought her in close, his hands remaining in respectful places as they swayed to the music, he breathed in her scent while pressing her closer so that she could feel every inch of him.

"What would you do if I put my hand underneath your shirt?"

"Do it and find out."

Brooke eased her hand underneath his shirt and felt the rigid muscles of his chest, loving how the heat of his skin warmed her hands. "It feels like you're built to last…"

Lucas bit back a groan as she continued feeling on his chest and lower, her touch driving him to a point where he wouldn't care where they ended up as long as he was deep inside her. "Why don't we cut the games and go upstairs to my room?"

"I thought that you would never ask." she said, her body heating at the implications of what was in store for them once they reached his room.

Ten minutes later they practically crashed into his room, frantically kissing, neither caring where they were going. Brooke moaned then laughed as he pressed her against the wall, the tone of it sultry and alluring. It drove him crazy.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, panting against her lips heavily.

"Are you sure about this? Because I'm not the one that wanted to stop last time—"

Lucas kissed her passionately, mostly to shut her up and allow them to finally give in to their desires this time. The other reason was mostly due to his rapid addiction to her.

Somehow during the frenzy of making out, they had undressed each other but if anyone would ask them neither were exactly sure as to how that happened. All they knew was in this moment lust flamed within them as their heated kiss continued on and on, their excitement building and building to the point neither could stop, not even if they had wanted to.

Lucas made trails of kisses down her neck and bared chest to the tips of her full breasts. She gasped and released a shuddering breath as she clutched him closer, his warm wet tongue swirling over the tautness of her pebbled nipple. Her sweet moans echoed in his ears as she arched her back, pressing more into his skillful mouth.

The ache between her thighs intensified, growing from torturous heights and into an intense sharp throbbing as he bit her nipple as well as grinding his hips into hers. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and grinded right back, wanting him to enter her more than anything.

"I need you inside me Lucas…please…" she begged incoherently, his cock rubbing against her sex in just the right way, over and over. "Oh God please…I need you to fill me up."

Lucas maneuvered them a bit to the left and spun her around then pushed her against the floor to ceiling window and said in the sexiest voice she ever heard, "Your wish is my command."

Brooke felt him position himself behind her and felt the head of his cock nudging against her entrance, then her eyes shuttered closed as she felt him pressing inside, slowly, cautiously, deliciously. She gasped and moaned like a wanton when she felt him bottom out, the sensation unlike any other she had ever felt before. Pleasure and a bite of pain. Her slick walls hungrily gripped his shaft over and over as if welcoming him in.

"You alright? You feel really really tight…" he ground out, trying not to move in case he hurt her in any way.

Brooke nodded, her breath fogging the glass, "I'm more than fine. Can you move? I need you to move so bad!" Lucas gripped her hips and began to once again move cautiously. She shook her head, "I mean really move. I want you to fuck me Lucas…I want you to give it to me until your cock is imprinted inside me. That I can feel you long after we've stopped."

"Alright hold on…"

He pulled almost all the way out then thrust inside her a bit harder, repeating the motion but each time was a little harder and faster. Brooke's breath was heavy with pleasure as Lucas continued thrusting inside of her, his mouth suckling her neck. She cried out and arched firmly into his thrusts as his cock stroked a sensitive spot within her, her right hand holding his head, her fingers digging desperately in his blond hair.

Lucas hips continued to piston into Brooke's tight body, gripping her hips tighter, feeling her pussy clutch his dick greedily, her walls seeming to grow wetter with each rough thrust he made.

"Holy shit!" Lucas growled against her neck, "You feel so fucking amazing…"

"Mm Lucas…don't stop. Ah, God yes!" she cried out, moving along with his movements as the wild spreading fire climbed higher and higher.

This entire moment was an aphrodisiac of itself. Her breasts pushed up against the glass. A whole city beneath them, that could be watching? It pushed the excitement to another level.

"Yessss…ahh…don't stop!" Brooke panted out, so close to her climax that she could scream from the frustration of the teasing of not reaching it yet. "I'm so fucking close!"

"Ahh…oh God!!!" Brooke cried, taken aback by the unexpected erotic jolt that coursed through her system at the feel of his fingers playing with her clit expertly. Her eyes wide bed when she noticed that there was someone spying on them just across the street. It was just the thing she needed to reach her climax. She cried out in pure pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her, the intensity of it overwhelming and encompasses anything she had experienced before.

At the feel of her walls closing around him like the hottest tightest little fist, Lucas eyes rolled in the back of his head as he gave into the overwhelming pleasure that rushed through his system. "Fuck…oh fuck…yesss. Ahh shit…" he hissed just as his seed was pumping out of him and into her clutching heat, overflowing it with his juices. "Holy shit…that was incredible."

"Yes it was…thank you I soo needed that…" she murmured sleepily, a content smile on her face. "But I should get going…"

"I'm still inside you Brooke. And I have no intentions of letting you out of this room until we are done for the night. Which we're not by the way."

Brooke's eyes widened as she felt his cock pulsating, slowly stiffening inside her, "I guess we're not."

"No we're not." he said as removed himself from her then lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bathroom, "Tonight…is just the beginning…"

He settled her on her feet and turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, "You okay with almost scorching water? If not I can turn it down—"

"No that's fine…I prefer it like that actually."

He smirked, "Oh? Good. Ladies first."

Brooke stepped into the hot shower and hissed at first but became used to it the longer she stayed under the spray of water. Lucas stepped in behind her and asked, "Is it okay that I assist you?"

"You just want to continue touching me." she playfully accused as he began soaping up his loofah sponge.

He chuckled, "Guilty as charged."

Brooke turned to face him and dazzled him with her signature smirk, "You can assist me as much as you want as long as I get to return the favor. So we have a deal?"

"We got a deal." Lucas said as he began caressing her neck and down her back with the soapy sponge, tracing the line of her spine.

Brooke closed her eyes and shuddered, a sliver of heat echoing through her. She was unable to believe such a simple thing could create such a sensation within her. But then again she did just experience an out of this world orgasm so it could be remnants of that. She bit her lip as she felt the rough sponge run down her arms, legs, stomach. Everywhere she wanted him to touch he purposely avoided. Not that it was a bad thing necessarily…but now her center was demanding attention as was her now aching breasts that had been neglected from the last session.

"Lucas…if this is your way of driving me crazy…it's not working." she bluffed, her mask firmly in place.

He stood to his feet as he looked directly into her dilated eyes, "Really? Could've fooled me."

"Wouldn't be the first time…" she shot back with a cocky smile. "You need any pointers?"

"You got jokes…" he said with an amused chuckle, "Well trust me pretty girl…I know exactly what I'm doing which is cleaning you."

"Well you're skipping over the dirtiest spot." she pointed out, referring to the place he had thoroughly pleasured.

Lucas smirked, "Don't worry I'll get there in a minute. Just relax and let me take care of you." he said as he brought the sponge up her thigh, her stomach to the valley of her breasts, softly teasing the sensitive skin there and the underside of her full bosom. She shuddered with excitement as he led her back down the road of fiery desire.

"That is more like it…if only you would—" Lucas suddenly moved on to the next area on his agenda. "Really?!"

"I told you. I'm here to simply clean you up." he said innocently as he kneeled before her. "Lift your leg."

Brooke lifted her leg and placed her foot on the bench and inhaled softly when she felt the sponge come on contact with her folds. Brooke held back a moan as she felt his finger slyly enter her as the sponge moved over her clitoris. And then he stood up and they were face to face again.

"Nice move…too bad it wasn't enough."

"You think that's the only trick I know?" Lucas asked as he detached the showerhead and began spraying all the places he had been previously. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy proving you wrong."

Brooke gasped then a shocked moan slipped past her lips as he positioned the showerhead against her clit and adjusted the pressure so that now there was a jet of water hitting the sensitive button. "Is this more to your liking?" he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"Yes!" Brooke moaned as she felt his hand close over her breast, his lips suckling on her earlobe. Her eyes drifted closed as the pleasure mounted, the pressure getting to her, ratcheting up to the point she was about to combust. "I…oh God…I…" she whined, desperately holding back from going over the edge.

"Tell me what you want baby…"

Brooke swallowed then said shakily, "I… I don't want to come like this…"

Meeting his eyes meaningfully she continued on to say, "I'd prefer to have you balls deep inside of me when that happens." She then took his lips in a passionate kiss, one that shook them both to their core.

Lucas kissed her back fiercely, pushing her firmly against the wall. She broke the kiss then rearranged their positions and smirked, "It's your turn to get cleaned up."

Brooke lathered the sponge and began washing him, ignoring the towering area that needed her attention. And it was very difficult to ignore that big beautiful equipment, especially when it jumped at her, begging for her to at least blow on it. But she remained firm…firm was a really bad choice of words considering she was supposed to be pretending that his cock didn't require her scrutiny.

Without warning she lathered his shaft with her soapy hands, just a few short strokes, then rubbed his balls with her hands as well. The sound of his rough groan was music to her ears. She gave him an extra rub just to hear that sound again. She detached the showerhead and was sure to aim at his sensitive sac, upping the pressure a tad bit.

Lucas shuddered and was able to withstand her teasing a smidge longer before turning off the water and practically dragging her out of there.

"Get in that bed. NOW." he demanded.

Brooke did as she was commanded, the rough sound of his voice doing things to her, sending heat anew to her center.

Lucas flipped her onto her back and spread her thighs apart, her sweet intoxicating scent drifting to his nose. His mouth watered at the sight of her, her wet trimmed pussy bare. He kissed up her leg, mostly to draw out the moment but also to drive her crazy with lust. He kissed, licked, nibbled up her thigh, hearing her gasp as he went higher and higher until he came to her slick entrance.

Entranced he licked her delicately; teasingly, tasting her sweetness. She mewled desperately, grabbing his wet hair and pressed his head closer to her, needing more. He smiled a little then nibbled on her clit with his tightly pressed lips, sucking on it every once in awhile, tonguing it between nibbling and sucking her. She shuddered, moving her hips along with his movements, moaning his name keenly. He thrust a finger inside, searching for her sweet spot. When she suddenly cried out with a shudder, he knew he found it. He kept caressing it, until her sweet cum filled his mouth.

Brooke couldn't believe all the pleasure washing over her, couldn't believe he was doing these things to her. His lips against her were too fantastic, nibbling, suckling, flicking his talented tongue against her until she was very close. Lucas hooked a finger and pressed against her G-spot, which in turn pushed her over the edge. But he continued kissing the engorged pearl that drove her completely crazy. She came again, the waves taking her undertow each time over and over until she was on the verge of passing out.

Lucas having finally had his fill of tasting her, laid beside her. He then looked at her panting form and smiled.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"What do you think?" she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "Give me a minute…"

Lucas chuckled and closed his eyes, drowsiness creeping upon him. Seven minutes later his eyes popped open at the feel of her hand on his penis.

"Brooke?" he croaked as she strokes him once, twice.

"Can't talk. I'm busy at the moment…" she replied just before she darted her tongue around the perimeter of the tip, then drew him in deeply.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned as she took him inside her warm silky mouth, her lips tense as she drew him in, suckling him. She tongued his cock again, licking the slit of the head then took him all the way down her throat, kneading his balls with the heel of her hand.

Brooke smirked, "Tit for tat Luke…" She then engulfed him once again. This time she had no intentions of stopping.

~x~

Brooke felt a little nudge five hours later, threatening her peaceful slumber. She moaned and snuggled further into the blankets until she heard, "Brooke…wake up…"

Lucas chuckled as he sat beside her and tried again. "Hm?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Brooke…wake up…" he said as he nudged her again. He laughed as she smacked his hand away.

"I just went to sleep a few hours ago! Go 'way!" she groaned as she turned over.

"I know baby…but Rachel just sent out a email. We're being summoned."

She sighed then sat up with bleary eyes, "Seriously? Now?"

"Yes now. We have to meet everyone in the ballroom. Nathan and Haley are out in the hall waiting for us right now."

Brooke exhaled and climbed out of bed, "Have you seen my clothes?" she asked before stretching, her hands raised to the ceiling.

"I could watch you do that all day long."

"You're such a perv!" she said humorously, "But seriously have you seen my clothes?"

"Haley was so kind as to bring you this." He said as he handed her a bag. "You think she suspects anything?" he joked.

She looked at his almost serious face and chuckled, "I think she just might."

"How about a quick shower?"

She leaned in close and sighed, "The last shower we had together we ended up getting dirty all over again."

Lucas tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he smiled, "True…but we have a contest to win so it'll be different this time…less time consuming. But I love the way you think Pretty girl."

After a quick shower Lucas and Brooke hurried up and had gotten dressed, Lucas wearing his usual T-shirt and jeans and white sneakers, while Brooke donned on a cute light blue mini dress and black strappy heels. "You look hot." Lucas said as he opened the door for her.

Brooke sent him a heated look, "Thank you…you look luscious yourself." she said just before they joined Nathan and Haley. The pair looked as lovey-dovey as ever, both whispering to each other just as the two walked out of the room.

"I can tell you two had a great night." Haley said after taking her best friend to the side.

"I bet you had a similar time last night. You're glowing." Brooke said with a knowing smile.

Haley blushed as a smile brightened her face, "This time you're right."

Brooke eyes widened, "OMG! Get out!"

"We don't have time for this. We have five minutes to get to the ballroom so let's go." Haley said in a rush.

Brooke pointed at her and said, "We are definitely going to discuss this later."

"Fine, fine let's go!"

It took them less than five minutes to get where they were going and they were surprisingly early, seeing as no one else was there yet.

"Are you sure that Rachel said—" Brooke having turned to Haley began to ask before the doors burst open.

"Hey everybody…" Rachel said with exuberance, only to have it die when she saw the rest of the teams hadn't gotten there yet. "Oh wow even when I'm late they can't show up on time."

The double doors burst open a second later and Peyton walked in wearing a black t-shirt that said 'People…not a fan' and a white long sleeved undershirt, jeans and white sneakers, her wild golden curls loose. Jake and the rest of their team trailing just behind her.

"You're late."

"So are you." Peyton shot back, "You only beat us by a minute!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I can do that since I'm the one that's in charge of this event. Keep up with that attitude and you might be disqualified."

"Yo! She's sorry. And we're sorry we got here late but Bevin did some last minute shopping as you know."

Rachel looked at the other blonde in the room and looked as though she were silently judging her, which Brooke didn't doubt at all. "Yes…I know exactly." A few minutes later Alex and Tim led their team inside while bickering like children and just behind them Owen. Rachel whistled sharply and the two shut up effectively, "Okay now that we're all here… quick thing before we reveal the winning team…I forgot to outline how much you will receive for the scavenger hunt course. Which is fifty points each challenge."

"We so have this in the bag." Brooke whispered into Haley's ear, her excitement palpable as Owen stood beside his wife whispering in her ear as well.

"So without further ado…Team B has 400 plus an extra 1250 which puts them in second with 1650."

Peyton, Jake, Skills and Bevin looked proud of themselves until they heard second. "Second? Man what the hell—" Skills said but bit his tongue.

"How are we second? We got everything on that bonus list!" Jake demanded.

"Would you rather be disqualified?" Owen asked them point blank, his eyes staring down at them intimidatingly.

"For what dawg?!"

Owen crossed his massive arms over his chest then replied, "You bought a few items online. The whole idea was to find these items personally."

Peyton looked at her teammates baffled saying, "Whoa whoa whoa we did—"

"Except one of you didn't." Rachel looked at the blonde and asked, "Bevin…would you like to explain to your team why you felt that you could possibly get away with using the hotel computer to make a purchase of the vintage Winnie the Pooh set, rainbow peckers and penis candles? Delivered by Ups Express."

Peyton looked at Bevin who looked really guilty, "Really Bevin! You said you found those at a yard sell!!!"

"How did you know—"

"I have eyes everywhere. Moving on…Team C…you guys have the least points here with an underwhelming 420. So you will be sent home. Sorry Vegas." Rachel said sympathetically, knowing her former classmate was a fierce competitor.

Tim looked at Alex with disdain, "I told you we should've done the bonus's! You cost us six million!"

Alex glared at him, "It's bonuses moron! And for the record if you weren't being a top notch asshole the entire time maybe I wouldn't have left early!"

"Oh please everyone knows that I'm an asshole build a bridge and get over it!"

"Excuse me! I'm not finished yet!" Rachel snapped then smiled once more, "Team A has 400 points plus an extra 1620 for finding all of the bonus items. Putting them in the lead with 2020 and thus the winners of this challenge."

Cheering Brooke hugged Haley tightly then Nathan but gave Lucas a lingering hug that made her feel warm and tingly.

Rachel smiled, "Okay! Guys I'm still not done yet!" she announced, surprising everyone in the room. "Team A and Team B…you're still in the running for the 10 million dollar prize as well as a softly used yacht. However I'm choosing six people to move on to the next level. I will contact you at any time so be prepared to drop everything. Good luck and see you soon."


	5. Discontinued for now

Okay everybody I know that some or a few of you have been waiting ages for me to update anything but unfortunately for these stories the well of inspiration has once again run dry. I have ideas for Invitation but I can not for some reason make them work. Eventually I will come back to them both when something hits me but for now I have to discontinue them. I appreciate the love and support from y'all and hopefully you guys will be reading something from me soon. Kisses.


	6. chapter Five

_Hello everybody I hope that everyone is being safe out there. I finally got inspiration. About time right? I know. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you're still interested in this story. Check ya on the flip side y'all._

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

~x~

After Brooke, Haley, Lucas and Nathan were pronounced winners by Rachel, the girls wanted to go to shopping for souvenirs—knowing that they would be leaving tomorrow. The men agreed and took them a few places. Souvenir shopping turned into clothes shopping. Nathan watched the girls as they modeled for each other, laughing and joking around and found himself falling deeper in thrall with Haley. He loved how she laughed, how she rolled her eyes in exasperation when Brooke tried to talk her into something. The way she spun around when she found something she approved of…

Nathan and the girls approached him with a load of bags in tow. He smiled as Brooke practically bounced to his side. He looked down at her and asked, "You're ready to go?"

"Yes…there's another way I want to spend my energy—if you know what I mean." She said with a wink.

He chuckled and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I hope you mean _hot sweaty sex._"

Brooke looked up at him and grinned saucily, "That's _exactly_ what I mean."

~x~

"What's this?" Brooke asked as she found that there were two envelopes with Haley and Brooke's names on it waiting for them on the desk when they entered their room.

They looked at each other before picking up their envelopes.

"We should all open it together." Haley suggested as she and Nathan say down on the couch, leaving Brooke and Lucas standing. "Since ours were here waiting—maybe she sent yours to your room."

Lucas nodded, "Alright, I'll go check and see."

Within a few minutes Lucas made his way to the room he shared with Peyton and Nathan. He slid the key in the door and made his way inside, calling for Peyton in case she was there. Once assured he was alone, Lucas looked towards the desk and sure enough there were two envelopes awaiting him. He pulled out his phone and purposely stayed in the room as he made a call. The phone finally stopped ringing and a deep voice answered, "Hi you've reached Richard Adams at Red Coconut Club how may I help you?"

"Hi my name's Lucas Scott. I wondered if I could get in VIP tonight." He had about three grand on his credit card and twenty five grand in his savings account. It wasn't everyday you're one of the winners of six million dollars—so he felt he could splurge tonight.

Richard paused then said, "Of course. It's 299 per person. If you want to order a premium bottle that would be 499 per bottle in addition to your bill and cover charge."

"How much is the cover charge?"

"Seven dollars per person. How many in your party?"

Lucas considered the question and wondered if he should invite Peyton but then thought better of it, knowing that celebrating their victory would make her feel bad about losing then answered, "Four people. I may have a few more but they're unconfirmed."

"Okay that will be $838.99 if you want the premium bottle. $338.99 regular price. If those few unconfirmed guests show up we will make the proper adjustments to your bill."

Lucas grinned and replied, "That sounds perfect." He completed the call just as Peyton walked in, "Alright thank you…have a good day." He then grinned at his friend, "Hey Peyt…it feels like I haven't seen you the entire time we've been here."

Peyton shrugged before putting down her purse and keys on the coffee table, "We've been busy with this contest thing…where's Nate?"

"He's hanging out with Haley and Brooke. I'm actually going back in a bit…"

"You guys have been thick as thieves these past few days." She said with a smile.

Lucas chuckled, "That's true but then so have you and Jake…"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't deny it. As a matter of fact we're going to the beach to hang out tonight—do you wanna come?"

Lucas grabbed the two envelopes as he winced then said, "Actually I just made plans to go out…you can join us if you want?"

Peyton was touched that he would invite her—it wasn't a surprise but it still warmed her heart that he always considered her. "I would love to go but I don't know if Jake would want to come—"

"Well ask him. Tell him it's my treat." He looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Ooh I gotta go. Call me and let me know if you can come!"

"But—"

He was already out the door.

~x~

The trio waited for him to come back seemingly on pins and needles, anxious to peek in the envelope. But they managed to resist. So when Lucas finally walked through the door waving the remaining envelopes, they quickly stood to their feet, . Haley inhaled the nervous energy in then exhaled it out in a deep breath and said after Lucas handed Nathan his envelope, "Okay ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Brooke said anxiously, her fingers itching to open it already.

"Okay…1…2…3…open!" Haley said just before they all began tearing into the paper.

"_Damn_…" they all said upon seeing the content within the envelopes.

Brooke's heart dropped at the sight of the six million dollar amount on the check before her, and was almost speechless. "That's a lot of zeros!" She settled on saying, her eyes still locked on the paper in her hand.

"So we each received a check? That's twenty four million between us." Lucas said, utterly stunned.

"I really thought we were going to split it." Haley said in a baffled tone as she looked at her portion of the reward.

"I did too." Nathan said, also in disbelief. His eyes weren't able to tear his eyes away from the check. "I guess Gatina really meant what she said. Which means—"

"The other reward is just as real and is _awaiting_ us! I don't know about you guys but _I_ always wanted a yacht of my own." Brooke said gleefully.

"Let's not get greedy! This is a lot of money on it's own! If we do things right, this money could last us for a really long time." Haley warned, trying to be the voice of reason in the group. "Besides I think it's better that we take what we have and run."

"Where's the fun in _that_?" Brooke asked humorously as she sat down next to her best friend. "I am actually curious about the next level of the competition."

"You're seriously thinking about doing this?" Haley's face fell when she asked the question, unable to believe that she would put herself through extra obstacles.

Brooke looked at her as if that was a preposterous question but answered her anyway saying, "Yeah. If she selects me I'm definitely taking it. Besides you know how much I love doing crazy, off the wall things! This is right up my ally Haley."

Haley pinched the bridge of her nose as she replied, "Yes and that's what worries me. What if you get hurt this time? The devil always makes the initial step the easiest until you get addicted to his game and then its too late and you're in over your head!"

"Don't worry Hales if she's chosen as one of the final contestants I'll be right there with her." Lucas said as he brought Brooke in for a half hug.

Haley sighed, "There's no guarantee that you will get chosen Luke."

"I know. But even so I will be there. You have my word on that."

Brooke turned towards him with a glint in her eyes. She then flashed him a small smirk as she asked him teasingly, "And what if I don't want a babysitter?"

Lucas smiled as his hands cradled her hips, bringing her into him. "Well then I will tell you: Too bad, I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck then said, "That's what she said."

"Ha ha…but I'm serious, Brooke. I'm going with you. Someone has to watch your back." He told her in all seriousness.

"Why do you even want to?" she asked, forgetting that they weren't alone, unable to see that her best friend and his brother were paying avid attention to the playful argument. "You told me that you barely wanted to come here in the first place."

"For one thing that was before I met you. And for another maybe it's because I like spending time with you and I don't want this to be the last time we see each other." He answered, pressing his forehead against hers.

Brooke smiled, "I like spending time with you too but—"

"Get a room!" Nathan yelled out playfully as soon as they began looking into each others eyes.

Brooke looked at him and said with a sarcastic smile, "We're in one. Here's a thought…why don't you scamper off and go to your own."

Nathan cracked a grin and replied, "Oh! There goes the sting! Alright, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone so you two can work things out—"

Brooke rolled her eyes then said, "No, you guys don't have to leave. At least not right now."

"They don't?" Lucas asked privately to where only she could hear.

"As a matter of fact I feel we all should go out and celebrate tonight." She added meaningfully, her dimples on full display as she smiled.

Nathan smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Absolutely…but where?"

"I say we go back to Universal, have a few drinks ride some more rides…" Nathan suggested.

Haley shrugged, "That does sound fun—"

Brooke looked at her best friend and the boy she was definitely crushing on and interjected.

"Actually I had made reservations for us at a club I noticed outside of Universal yesterday after we won—" Lucas thought about it for a brief second. "You know what, we can still go to the theme park it doesn't close until 10." He suggested, also wanting to go so that they could ride more rides.

Brooke chuckled then replied, "Alright fine. That means we have to take an extra outfit. We can wear t-shirt and jeans to the theme park but change into something along the dress code for the Red Coconut Club."

"What's the dress code?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Sexy casual." He answered a second later with a shrug.

She then turned to Haley and said with perky excitement, "Ooh I have just the dress and heels for you Haley!" Brooke said gleefully, "We can change in the ladies room just before we go to the club—just like we used to in high school!"

Haley snorted then replied sarcastically, "You mean when you kidnapped me from my studies—just like we used to."

"You have to admit that I made your life a lot more exciting Tutor Girl." Brooke winked just before dragging her in the back.

"I won't even debate that." She said in amusement as she was being dragged along. It was kind of how they were in high school…Brooke still was that ball of energy that had popularity and boys all figured out—while Haley remained serious and cautious—focusing more on their future than the moment. It was only when Brooke forced her along that she found herself living instead of being a homebody.

Brooke told her to take a seat and went into their closet and pulled out something that made Haley's entire body flush with heat. "Brooke—I can not wear that! I can't possibly pull that off like you—"

"Yes you can! You'll be a total fox in this dress. Trust me I guarantee Nate's eyes will bulge out when he sees you in this little number!"

Haley looked at the sexy off shoulder asymmetrical cocktail party dress that was sure to show a helluva lot of skin—especially her legs and thighs. "Are you sure I can pull that off? M-maybe something a little less—"

"Haley—tonight you are going to stun everyone out of their senses. I mean sure you can go in something a little less…"

Haley eyed the material of the dress and supplied the word, "Exposing?"

Brooke chuckled and shook her head, "No. I would go for the word daringly _sultry._"

"There's no way I can pull that off Brooke! I never wore anything like that before!"

"Haley…there's a first time for everything and also…you never dress like this because you somehow think that you aren't sexy enough to pull it off—but you definitely are."

Haley looked at her this time and asked, "Really?"

"Absolutely…you're gorgeous Haley. I wish you could see that."

She smiled fondly at her, "Thanks for that boost of confidence." Haley then rolled her eyes and said, "Okay—you win I will wear it tonight."

Brooke practically bounced as she squealed, "I love winning!"

"I know…so what are you wearing tonight?" she asked as she watched her go back into the closet.

"Oh I'm going in this…" she said as she pulled out the ultimate little black dress.

The two couples made the most of the night at Universal riding Woody woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster, Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit, Revenge of the Mummy, and finally Doctor Doom's Fear Fall. Just before the park closed for the night the couples moved to the bathrooms for a quick change of clothes.

The men were the first to walk out of the bathroom, dressed to impress. Plenty of women took notice, fanning themselves as they walked by the brothers.

"Nice shirt! What's it made out of? Boyfriend material?"

Nathan smirked and shrugged, "Must be since I'm already taken…"

The multicolored haired girl frowned and walked off saying, "Too bad. I could've rocked your world."

Lucas looked at his phone for the time after texting Peyton the address to the club and said, "Where are they we have to be there before 10:30—" He stopped midsentence and his mouth dropped as Brooke walked out of the ladies room wearing a racy little black dress that featured a low cowl neckline, halter ties, an open back with tie closure and a ruched skirt in mini length with gold leaf flame gladiator five inch high heeled sandals. Her medium dark auburn curly hair was in a half-up half-down style, two strands framing her face, her ears were adorned with long cascading gold earrings and matching necklace that nestled perfectly between the space of her breasts.

"Wow—Brooke you look…"

"Yeah, I know…" she said with sexy confidence accompanied with a dimpled smirk.

"Haley…you look so damn hot!" Nathan exclaimed as he took her in. Haley looked quite stunning in the off shoulder asymmetrical party dress that practically reached her hip on the left side, showing off her smooth shoulders and the tops of her breasts that her long slightly messy curly golden brown hair happened to frame.

She blushed as she walked up to him and smoothed her dress a bit and asked, "Really?"

Nathan took her in again, her black ankle strapped lace up thin heeled sandals made her a few inches taller, which brought her to his shoulder. He smirked then said, "Absolutely."

The boys walked back to the car and dropped of their bags of clothes in the trunk then walked back to join the girls, walking along CityWalk until they were in line at the Red Coconut Club. He looked at the women and nodded his approval. "Do you have a reservation?" the doorman asked.

"Yeah under Lucas Scott…if Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski shows up—let them in." Lucas answered.

He looked over the list and nodded then lifted the velvet rope and stamped each of their hands and said, "Will do sir. Have a good time tonight."

"Thank you."

The couples entered the club—a tropical, splashy bi-level CityWalk lounge that featured DJ's, bands, bar bites with a party vibe. They were immediately escorted to the VIP area upstairs where a bottle of Belvedere Vodka in a bucket of ice awaiting them.

The DJ was mixing a track of Shakira's _She-wolf _with an unknown beat that was very catchy. Brooke grabbed Lucas hand and led him directly to the dance floor. Haley and Nathan wasn't too far behind, finding their own space on the dance floor. Unfortunately the Scott brothers weren't skilled at dancing as the girls found out. Brooke found a way to remedy that by grinding against him in a sensual bump and grind—Which Lucas was all for, pressing her closer while following suit. While Haley decided to go in a different approach by dancing goofily with him—not caring what anyone in the night club thought of them.

"I am trying not to look at your bare legs…" he said against her ear.

Her brow furrowed and asked, "What's wrong with my legs?"

"Nothing…" he then smiled and added, "I'm just thinking about how much I'd like to spread them open and—"

Her eyes widened, both scandalized and turned on. She settled on admonishing him saying, "Lucas! Not here!"

Lucas laughed and kissed the side of her head and continued to dance with her.

Peyton walked in wearing a green low plunge blouse and denim mini skirt with strappy sandals with Jake in tow wearing a nice white button down shirt and khakis. "Do you see them?" Peyton asked as they were led through the crowd by the manager.

"Your party is just over here…" he said as he led them upstairs and past the velvet rope.

Brooke was the first to spot them and smiled, "Hey!"

"Glad you could make it!" Lucas said after pouring their drinks for them. He stood and gave Peyton a brief hug.

"Glad we could too." Jake said cheerfully as he shook both Lucas and Nathan's hand.

"So was the competition all a hoax or was it real?" Peyton asked as they sat down with the other couples.

Nathan shrugged and answered, "We think it's real. We won't know for sure until we cash it in."

"I still can't believe you guys won." Peyton said as she shook her head, a small smile on her face. "But congrats on the victory."

"Couldn't have done it without my wonderful team!" Lucas said with a warm as he gave Brooke a tender side hug.

"I really wish we were on your team because our team was hopeless! My God Bevin literally screwed us." Jake said with a shake of his head as he poured himself a shot of Vodka.

"Well look at the bright side…Rachel brought you two together. I noticed a spark between you. Much like Nathan and Haley…" Brooke said cheerfully.

Jake looked at Peyton warmly and said, "That is one way of looking at it."

Peyton grinned with a blush in response as he took her hand in his. "Yeah it is…"

Lucas lifted his glass and said, "To Rachel…for bringing us all together for an epic weekend."

"To Rachel!" they all cheered before drinking their shots.

After a few drinks Ariana Grande's _Touch it _began playing and that perked Brooke up a bit more.

_How do I make the phone ring?_

_Why do I even care?_

_How are you all around me when you're not really there?_

_When you're not really there?_

_How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin?_

_Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"?_

_Baby, just come on in_

"Ooh that's my song! C'mon Luke let's dance…" Brooke said to Lucas as she stood to her feet, just a smidge tipsy.

"Okay…we'll be back guys." He said before Brooke dragged him to the dance floor downstairs.

_Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_

_And I remember all the places you wanna go_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Brooke closed her eyes and trembled slightly as his hands caressed her bare back, his touch bringing heat and goosebumps.

_'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave_

_I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

They allowed the beat lead them in a sensual dance, full of caresses meant to tantalize and delicious closeness as his hands settled low on her hips when she turned around as Ariana crooned through the speakers Brooke's eyes shone with a wild sexy mischievous glint, while a sexy smirk graced her beautiful features. Her whole essence was spellbinding as they engaged in a sensual bump-n-grind, her shoulders bouncing up and down, her body undulating to the music.

_How do you know I'm breathing, when I'm holding my breath?_

_Why don't we face the danger just for the night and forget?_

_Baby, let's just forget_

_Remind me why we're taking a break_

_It's obviously insane_

_'Cause we both know what we want_

_So why don't we fall in love?_

_Baby, let's fall in love_

Their chemistry was overflowing, the sexual energy fueling their moves. He'd never met a girl like her… someone so cautious and yet had a wild side to her, beautiful and kindhearted, feminine and tough. She had it all. Brooke laughed and sighed blissfully as she indulged herself in this wild dance. She grinned as she felt his hands gliding over her ass, smoothing over it like he cherished it. She loved the way his energy was toward her, she felt his thundering heartbeat through the titillating way he held her close. She looked up at him and saw that his blue eyes glinted alluringly and they were absolutely irresistible. She felt hot all over as he pressed her body even closer.

_'Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_

_And I remember all the places you wanna go_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

Before either knew what hit them Lucas kissed her, slowly, tenderly, his lips casting a spell over her. She melted the instant his lips contacted hers, her hands instantly tangling in his silky hair as her arms wrapped about his shoulders.

_'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave_

_I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

_Oh, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

_Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

_Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it_

Brooke parted from him and grabbed his hand, leading him into a darkened corner and kissed him, pouring all the emotions of the day into it until they were both breathless from the passion. Lucas deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting her without much restraint, sending her desires through the roof. His hands slowly ran along her curves, shooting erotic currents throughout her body, remembered passions enhancing the experience.

_Remind me why we're taking a break_

_It's obviously insane_

_'Cause we both know what we want_

_So why don't we fall in love?_

_Baby, let's be in love_

_'Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone_

_And I remember all the places you wanna go_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

"You have no idea how much I want you…" He said against her ear.

Brooke pressed against him purposely and said, "I think I do…"

_'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave_

_I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

_Baby, ain't nobody gonna_

_Baby, ain't nobody gonna_

_Baby, ain't nobody gonna…_

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked as he pressed a kiss against her throat.

"Yes…" a simple but effective answer that caused heat to surge through him.

He winced, "Nathan has the keys to the car…"

"Let's call a cab…I have cab fare…" she suggested, unable to think due to her body being ablaze with lust.

"Isn't your purse upstairs?" he asked, having recalled that she had left it beside Haley.

She groaned and said, "You're right…I could get it really quick—"

"Or…don't. Just come with me." He growled, his hands softly stroking her silky back, making her shudder. "Text her later to bring your purse back to the hotel."

"Okay…" She answered breathily, her body still thrumming with arousal. Brooke allowed him to lead her out of the club. Lucas whistled and hailed a cab that happened to come by. The car stopped and they rushed to get in.

The cabbie looked at them through the rearview mirror and asked, "Where to?"

"Hotel Marriott 6677 Sea Harbor Drive…" Lucas answered before turning to Brooke, his hands framing her face and before giving her a soft seducing kiss. Brooke tilted her head as he deepened the contact with a soft wanting groan, his fingers tangling in the silken strands of her hair. They felt the car move but were lost in the kiss, forgetting all else but their desire.

Eleven minutes of intense making out they heard a gravelly smoke afflicted voice saying, "We're here! That'll be $17.88."

Lucas tossed him a twenty and said a hasty, "Keep the change!" as he helped her out of the cab. Brooke let out a breathless laugh when he slammed the door closed in his haste, grabbing her hand in his and rushed through the lobby to the elevator. He pressed his floor and turned and kissed along her neck, unable to help tasting her. When the doors finally opened for them Brooke hooked her finger in his collar and pulled him in.

Brooke pushed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily, showing him without any doubt that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, her hand pressed against his chest, feeling the thundering of his heartbeat beneath her palm only fueled her passion for him. A ding entered their fog as the elevator stopped and an old couple with a middle aged woman reluctantly filed in. Lucas parted from Brooke, his cheeks dusted pink with slight embarrassment as he casually wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out. They felt the judgmental eyes peering down the hall at them as they made their way to his room. Once inside they let out a series of chuckles, neither sure if it was the alcohol or if they really found the situation hilarious.

Lucas was the first to stop laughing, his eyes once again assessing her beauty in a heated stare that paused her own laughter.

"What?" she asked with a smile smirk.

He flicked the lock. "You're too far away."

Brooke bit her lip at the intent look in his shimmering blue eyes. "Then get over here."

Lucas closed the short distance and kissed her passionately, backing her into the bedroom blindly. Their tongues tangled salaciously, driving their lust to higher heights until her knees came in contact with the mattress.

He untied the halter, her bared breasts now in his sight. "Have I ever told you that you have fantastic tits?"

Brooke chuckled, "Countless times."

"Well they are worthy of worship—in fact let me get right on that…" he said just before he nudged her, causing her to fall back on the bed with a slight bounce. Within seconds he was above her, kissing her until she was once again breathless, his lips trailing a path towards quivering breast. His lips suckled a peak into his heated mouth, causing her back to arch in reaction as the scrumptious sensations zinged through her, centering in her now pulsating folds between her thighs. He moved over to the other peak, his hands caressing her sides, the motions only increasing the sensitivity of her body, weaving a spell over her as his mouth only moved further down until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed. He wordlessly spread her thighs while bunching up the material of her dress until it was like a belt at her waist, revealing her tiny lace panties. "I promise you I will buy you some more—" he said solemnly, ripping the material on both sides.

Before she could say a word, Lucas took away her ability to speak. She melted as she usually did when his mouth began kissing her intimately, his tongue snaking its way inside her opening, tasting every inch of her depths that he could reach, deepening her pleasure expeditiously.

"Oooh Luke…yesss…" she moaned, her fingers digging into his scalp, pressing him closer as she writhed beneath his skilled mouth. "Just like that…"

Lucas held her hips down, stopping her from squirming away while his proficient tongue traced her vulva until he encountered the engorged bundle of nerves that he knew would drive her absolutely crazy. Even though he grazed it, he held off from really tackling the area. Instead he suckled the outer lips, then dipped back inside, tasting every ridge inside her before going back to that delicate area. Lucas gave it a loving kiss before massaging her clitoris with his tongue, loving hearing her moan and squeals of pleasure.

"Oh God, oh God, _ohh GOD!"_ she screamed, her hands gripping the bedding as her body was racked in bone melting orgasm that blew her mind. "_Yesssssss! Yessssss! LUCAS!" _Once the exquisite spasms finally ceased, Brooke sat up, eager to return the favor. "…Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate. She kissed him back fully, tasting her essence on his tongue. Brooke broke the kiss only to rip his shirt open, revealingbands of muscle divided by that golden hair bisecting his body in a trail she had happily followed more than once last night. "I'll buy you a new one."

Lucas smirked, "Yeah. I'll hold you to that."

Brooke grinned before kissing every inch of his pectoral muscles, her hands also exploring the corded muscles of his abdomen. His eyes rolled closed as her pointed tongue whirled around his nipple before suckling it lovingly, then the other. Each action drew a guttural sound from him, accompanied with a quiver.

"Get up here." She demanded. She smiled when Lucas obeyed and climbed into bed with her. She instantly positioned herself above him and resumed her exploration, tracing every muscle of his abdomen with her lips and tongue. Each area rippled from the attention she was giving him. He groaned and hissed when her fingers wrapped around his still clothed erection, giving attention to the turgid length.

"Stroke me…please…" he practically begged.

She gently obeyed, teasing him, knowing that he needed more.

Lucas decided that he was in no mood for her teasing. Instead of waiting for her to undress him, he rose from the bed and unbuckled his belt and removed his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers before climbing back in bed. He looked at her with smoldering eyes as he sheathed himself with a condom then climbed over her and was inside her within seconds.

Brooke gasped erotically, raking her nails down his powerful back as he thrust inside her, pumping slow masterful strokes, both lost in the euphoria of the moment. Lucas brought her hand from his back and placed a tender kiss to her palm before clasping her hand in his, needing to feel anchored to her despite being connected in the most intimate way possible. Brooke moaned as he suckled her neck, before taking her lips in another passion infused kiss just as the dam broke and they reached the point of no return, Brooke having climaxed a few seconds before him.

Lucas gave her a lingering kiss before removing himself from her and rolling to his side while bringing her with him.

"I forgot to text Haley!" she said after a few minutes. They both laughed at the fact they both were too focused on getting in bed than making sure her property got home safely. Lucas grabbed his phone and text Nathan and Peyton to make sure that Haley got the message.

~x~

Meanwhile the group barely noticed Lucas and Brooke's absence, too busy dancing and drinking—celebrating all night long until it was closing time and they had to leave for the hotel in the wee hours of the morning. Haley had managed to remember Brooke's personal belonging.


End file.
